Shorts by Maiden Of The Moon
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Traduction du recueil de one-shots de Maiden Of The Moon. Pairings et genres divers. Chapitre Cinq en ligne ! Ciel n'avait pas toujours été trés coopératif quand il s'agissait de se coucher. Attention, shota !
1. Adoption Papers

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'ai décidé de faire une fiction à chapitres dédiée à la superbe série d'histoires de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon. _

_Sa série 'Shorts' compte presque trente chapitres ( pour le moment ), des one-shots, tous sur Kuroshitsuji, pour la plupart indépendants les uns des autres, et mettant en scène principalement Ciel et Sebastian. _

_Tous les genres sont présents, et tous sont superbement écrits. _

_J'espère leur faire honneur en traduisant bout par bout ( pas forcément dans l'ordre, puisqu'ils sont souvent indépendants les uns par rapport aux autres ) ce recueil de one shots ! _

_Fiction originale : http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/17/Shorts_

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, et je ne fais que traduire le recueil de fictions écrit par Maiden Of The Moon : _

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/374373/Maiden_of_the_Moon_

_Merci à elle de me permettre de faire ces traductions ! _

_Résumé :__ Recueil de moments entre Ciel et Sebastian, à notre époque, avec Sebastian… comme père adoptif de Ciel. ( Non Yaoi, donc !) Les personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, mais j'ai trouvé ce recueil absolument adorable. Deux autres chapitres sont en relation avec celui-ci. Leur traduction arrive prochainement =)_

_Adoption Papers : _

**01: Confort **

Sebastian n'était pas habitué à s'occuper d'enfants, et encore moins d'enfants de dix ans effrayés et récemment orphelins. Dire au jeune garçon qu'il était désolé pour la perte de ses parents semblait tellement insensible et détaché ; parler de tout et de rien était inutile et condescendant. Et bien qu'il n'ait aucun désir de rester assis dans un silence inconfortable avec le garçon, Sebastian n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment interagir avec ce petit étranger.

Cela l'aurait aidé si l'enfant lui avait donné quelques indications sur son état d'esprit … ou encore sur toute sa situation, mais non - il restait là, la visage fermé, muet, décidant de simplement regarder la campagne enneigée défilant derrière la fenêtre.

Les mains gantées de Sebastian se crispèrent sur le volant de la voiture.

« Je suppose que je devrais me présenter, n'est-ce pas ? … » commença-t-il avec précaution, ses yeux auburn passant de la route à l'enfant à coté de lui. « Mon nom est- »

« Je sais qui tu es, » dit le garçon d'une voix sèche, le regard fermement fixé sur la campagne anglaise. « Tu es l'ancien majordome de mon père. Et tu es coincé avec moi parce que personne d'autre de ma famille ne voulait me garder avec eux. »

Sebastian cligna des yeux rapidement, un peu surpris par l'amertume présente dans le ton de l'enfant nouvellement à sa charge.

« Mais ce n'est pas complètement vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » corrigeât-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop indiscret. « Ce n'est pas que les Middleford ne voulaient pas de toi, c'est simplement que ton père a laissé des instructions explicites, comme quoi tu devais être laissé à ma charge- »

« Ne mens pas, » dit Ciel d'un ton cassant, s'enroulant dans ses bras fins. Lové ainsi, il semblait presque trop jeune pour être assis à cette place sans un siège pour enfants… « J'ai vécu avec eux pendant un moment, tu sais. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas envie de me garder. Eux aussi étaient des menteurs … et je hais les menteurs. »

Un nouveau silence, lourd et inconfortable. Sebastian songea à allumer la radio, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée; il ne voulait pas que l'enfant pense qu'il veuille le faire taire.

« … donc tu es toujours un majordome ? » demanda le petit garçon, après quelques minutes. La question était accompagnée par un petit coup d'œil, d'un unique iris couleur saphir; l'œil droit de Ciel était caché derrière un lourd bandage blanc. Apparemment, il avait été blessé quand les malfaiteurs avaient pénétré dans sa maison et…

Sebastian s'éclaircit la voix. « Oui, en effet. »

« C'est un métier plutôt vieux jeu, » murmura Ciel, dédaigneux. Sebastian oublia presque le ton sec; il était trop impressionné par la capacité d'insulte du préadolescent. « Es-tu certain que tu peux te permettre de me garder avec le salaire maigre que tu doit rapporter ? »

Et- _enfin_- c'était là. A peine remarquable, mais Sebastian était assez fier de sa bonne écoute… et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait entendu : un subtil mais néanmoins présent _craquement_ dans la voix de l'enfant. Faible et camouflé, mais tout de même une véritable émotion ( une véritable _appréhension _).

Le majordome sourit doucement, se détendant un peu. Même avec toutes ses épines, il n'était qu'un enfant effrayé …

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ciel, » rassura-t-il, jetant un bref regard au garçon. « Je ne t'enverrais nulle part. Tu es à la maison, maintenant. »

Ciel haussa un unique sourcil sardonique.

« … enfin, tu le seras, quand nous aurons atteint le manoir, » rectifia Sebastian, un peu penaud.

Le garçon grommela, marmonnant sombrement dans son souffle. Mais même avec ses marmonnements, ses lèvres fines le trahissaient : elles s'étaient étirées en un petit sourire, grandissant de plus en plus alors que son corps visiblement raide se détendait peu à peu.

**02: Baiser**

« Um… »

Sebastian regarda le garçon de douze ans danser d'un pied sur l'autre, une expression de légère curiosité peinte sur ses traits. Devant lui, Ciel rougissait fortement, se _tortillant _presque dans son pyjama imprimé de dinosaures. Ses orteils s'enroulaient et se désenroulaient sur eux même dans ses chaussettes tombantes; ses mains étaient entortillées dans le tissu de son haut. De toute évidence, il était un homme en mission, mais la mission en elle-même était, pour l'instant, un mystère.

« … oui ? » tenta le majordome, son chiffon à poussières à demi levé - comme son sourcil.

Ciel avala difficilement. Hésita. Devint rouge cramoisi. Puis-

Tirant violement sur le devant des vêtements de son gardien, le petit garçon baissa Sebastian à son niveau ; se levant sur la pointe des pieds, il passa rapidement ses lèvres sur la pommette de l'homme plus âgé.

« _Bonne-nuit-Sebastian-dors-bien-à-demain-matin_. »

Avec cet au revoir confus, Ciel décampa dans l'obscurité, laissant un complètement perdu - et tout aussi rouge - Sebastian dans son sillage.

**03 : Douceur**

« Ce gamin est en train de t'adoucir, » ricana Bard, jetant un regard entendu à Sebastian par-dessus les casseroles et ustensiles variés présents sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Le majordome, en retour, lança un regard plein de mépris au cuisinier.

« Absolument pas. », rétorqua-t-il avec un reniflement hautain.

« Bien sur… » grogna le blond, roulant des yeux tout en allumant une cigarette. « Mais deux mois auparavant, tu aurais tué quiconque aurait tenté d'accrocher un ruban dans tes cheveux… »

Sebastian toussa, s'éclairant la gorge, les joues rouges et le regard noir.

« C'était un cadeau, » expliqua-t-il ( protesta-t-il) faiblement. « Et il a dit que ça allait bien avec mes yeux. »

**04. Douleur **

« Tu t'es cogné le genou sur la table de la cuisine ? Tu as fait mal à la table ? Oh, je plaisante… non, Ciel, ne pleure pas. Tu vois ? Tout va bien. Laisse moi mettre un pansement dessus… Voila. C'est bien mieux ainsi. »

**05. Pommes de terre**

« Pas de dessert tant que tu n'as pas fini ton dîner. » décréta Sebastian, alors que Ciel sifflait comme un chat en colère. « Et tu peux rester assis ici jusqu'à ce que tu ais vidé ton assiette. »

« Mais je hais les pommes de terre ! » se plaignit Ciel, gigotant et donnant des coups de pied dans le vide, assis sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Son gardien l'ignora, décidant à la place de commencer à nettoyer ses couverts : Remarquant cela, l'enfant garda son énergie, et commença plutôt à faire un château avec la purée qu'il refusait ( par principe ) de manger.

**06: Pluie**

« On s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin, Ciel ? »

Le garçon de onze ans jeta rapidement un regard par-dessus son bol de céréales, visage sombre et lèvres boudeuses. « Non… » grommela-t-il en réponse, se tournant à l'opposé du Sebastian en pyjamas et de sa tasse de café. « Il pleut. »

Son gardien pencha sa tête ébouriffée sur le coté. « Et alors ? » dit-il, prenant une gorgée prudente de sa boisson fumante. « Quel est le rapport avec ton air revêche ? »

Uh, _tout_. « Tu as dit qu'on irait au parc aujourd'hui, » expliqua Ciel - de son ton le plus exaspéré, n'était-ce pas totalement typique des adultes d'être stupide à ce point ? « Mais on ne peut pas parce qu'il pleut. »

« … pourquoi pas ? »

Ciel pencha la tête pour voir Sebastian s'approcher de lui, un air de confusion peint sur son visage.

« Il n'y a aucune règle qui nous oblige à rester à l'intérieur, » fit remarquer le plus âgé, haussant des épaules. « Je ne t'ai pas acheté cet imperméable pour rien. En plus, je te parie que nous auront le parc entier à nous tout seuls par un temps pareil. »

Sebastian sourit, amusé par l'air ébahi de l'enfant. « Bien, » conclut-il, posant de coté sa tasse vide. « Fini ton petit déjeuner et prépare toi. »

Ciel ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir.

**07: Chocolat**

« _Ciel!_ J'ai dit pas de dessert tant que tu n'as pas fini ton dîner ! Sort du placard à bonbons ! »

**08: Bonheur**

Ses genoux étaient éraflés, ses vêtements sales, et son cache-œil commençait à glisser… Mais le garçon de onze ans était trop excité pour le remarquer, criant de joie tout en courant le long du terrain de football pour se jeter dans les bras tendus de son coach.

« Est-ce que tu as vu, Sebastian ? Tu as vu - J'ai mis un but ! »

Sebastian - trop étouffé pour parler - fit un signe de tête, poussa une exclamation, et se mit à faire tourner le garçon riant en des cercles exubérants, tellement fier qu'il aurait pu en pleurer.

**09: Téléphone**

« Allo? »

« _Oui, Sebastian Michaelis est-il là ?_ »

« Je suis désolé, il est sorti. Est-ce que je peux prendre un message ? »

« _Oh, vous êtes son fils ?_ »

« … »

« _Allo?_ »

« … oui. Oui, je suis son fils. »

**10: Oreilles**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois percé les oreilles, Ciel ! »

« Tu n'avais pas à me traîner hors du magasin ! Tu m'as complètement embarrassé ! »

« _Moi_, je t'ai embarrassé ? Tu ressembles à une fille ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Tu n'as même pas demandé la permission, d'abord… »

« J'ai quinze ans ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Réfléchi un peu plus, jeune homme ! »

**11: Nom**

« Papa, tu me passes le sel ? »

« Bien sur, le voila- »

Sebastian se figea, salière en main et bras à demi étendu. Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

Le garçon de quatorze ans, en retour, jeta un regard curieux à son gardien figé sur place, l'expression classique du 'Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?' que les adolescents utilisent au moins une fois par jour peinte sur son visage.

« … Ca va ? » demanda Ciel, comme si il ne comprenait pas toute la signification de ce qui venait de se passer. Et peut être était-ce vrai ; peut être qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais Sebastian, si, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sourire comme un détraqué.

« Oui, je vais bien. Vraiment très bien. Excuse moi ; le voila… »

**12: Sensualité**

« Qui est-elle, Sebastian ? »

« _Ciel! »_

Sebastian ( tout comme son invitée ), ne fut pas loin de bondir de surprise quand la petite forme sortit de sous le canapé, habillée en grenouillère et portant dans ses bras un énorme lapin en peluche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai mis au lit il y a trois heures ! » répliqua Sebastian d'un ton sec, fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse du petit garçon, qui était maintenant occupé à escalader le dossier du canapé. Avec un dernier tortillement, l'enfant de dix ans se laissa tomber ( intentionnellement ) entre son gardien et l'étrangère, regardant la femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés d'un air suspicieux.

« … on dirait qu'elle fait partie du cirque, » renifla l'enfant avec désapprobation. Il se rapprocha de Sebastian, comme pour le protéger, ou le cacher de la vue des autres. « Elle porte assez de maquillage pour être un clown. »

« Ciel! » gronda Sebastian, essayant à la fois de jeter un regard mécontent au garçon et de lancer un coup d'œil désolé vers sa compagne. « C'était impoli et inutilement méchant ! Fais tes excuses à Miss Beast. »

« Non. »

« _N-? _Ecoute moi bien-! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sebastian, » l'interrompit Beast avec un petit sourire embarrassé, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir offensée ou amusée par le comportement du garçon. Quand elle eut pris sa décision, elle ajusta les bretelles de son haut, s'assurant qu'elles étaient bien attachées…

« Je suis désolée, Ciel. Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, n'est-ce pas ? Mon nom est Beast. Sebastian m'a tout dit à propos de toi. »

« Vraiment ? », la réponse de Ciel était aussi mordante et froide que le regard de son œil. « C'est drôle. Il ne t'a jamais mentionnée. »

Beast baissa la main qu'elle avait levée joyeusement; son sourire était décidément de plus en plus forcé. Sebastian, pendant ce temps, cachait sa tête dans ses poings serrés.

« Hé bien.. Hum… ». La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge, et essaya d'être gentille. Essaya de se rappeler que ce petit garçon venait tout juste de sortir d'un grand traumatisme; essaya de se rappeler qu'il était naturel qu'il soit aussi protecteur envers son nouveau gardien. Il était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde qu'elle devienne son amie….

« Tu avais raison. Je travaille effectivement au cirque. »

« Est-ce que tu fais partie du numéro de prestidigitation ? » demanda le petit garçon d'une voix traînante, absolument pas impressionné. « Parce que j'adorerais te voir disparaître. »

La visage pâle de Beast devint alors aussi cramoisi que son rouge à lèvres.

« … très bien, si on arrêtait là, d'accord ? »

**13: Mort**

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Mmm. »

« Est-ce que tu veux… visiter leurs tombes ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« D'accord. »

« … Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

« Si tu veux que je vienne, oui. »

« … okay. »

**14: Sexe**

Sebastian devint instantanément pâle à la seconde où la question passa les lèvres de Ciel. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, mais oh, comme il l'avait redouté…

« Hum, hé bien… quand un homme et une femme…. Hum… tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre … »

**15: Toucher**

« Je me fiche de savoir si tu es d'accord ou pas - tu vas tenir ma main quand on va traverser, point final. »

**16: Faiblesse**

Maylene essaya - avec peu de succès- de cacher ses gloussements derrière sa main.

« J'aime beaucoup votre nouveau nœud pour les cheveux, Mr. Sebastian, » le complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire, et fut encore plus ravie quand son collègue rougit et marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'adorable enfant qu'il avait à sa charge.

**17: Larmes**

« … tu sais, » dit doucement Sebastian, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Ciel. « Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux. Je sais que ta mère et ton père doivent te manquer… »

L'enfant de dix ans leva les yeux de son live de poésie, tête penchée et air étonné.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurerai ? », demanda-t-il, complètement déconcerté. « Je veux dire, je t'ai, toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

**18: Vitesse **

Sebastian ne savait pas qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende - le cri, la chute, et ce silence terrifiant.

**19: Vent**

« Regarde le cerf volant que j'ai fait en classe, Sebastian ! Tu peux m'aider à le faire voler ? »

**20 : Vie**

« D'accord, d'abord tu lances le dé, puis tu déplace ta petite voiture. »

« Est-ce que je commence sur 'école' ou 'métier' ? »

« Ecole, bien sur ! De nos jours, tu dois avoir une bonne éducation pour espérer - »

« Sebastian ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais jouer à un jeu, pas recevoir une leçon de morale. »

« … désolé. »

**21: Jalousie**

« Très bien Ciel. Regarde moi - _regarde moi _- c'est mieux. Maintenant, dis moi honnêtement. Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas Miss Beast ? »

**22: Mains **

Les épaules de Sebastian s'affaissèrent quand il soupira, regardant les empreintes de mains multicolores formant une mosaïque sur le mur.

« On a fait de la peinture aujourd'hui, Ciel ? »

Le petit garçon ( dont le visage arborait plus de couleurs qu'un arc en ciel ), sembla impressionné.

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

**23: Gout **

« C'est délicieux ! »

« Tu mens. »

« Non, je te jure. C'est vraiment très bon ! »

Pour appuyer sa phrase, Sebastian mit une nouvelle cuillère remplie à raz bords d'œufs brouillés mélangés à de la poudre de cacao dans sa bouche, ( retint une grimace ), et avala. Et Ciel, paré d'un tablier trop grand pour lui, couvert de traces de nourriture, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**24: Sang **

« Ciel, tu vas bien ? »

Assommé par sa chute et complètement sonné, Ciel détacha son regard trouble de l'arbre dans lequel il avait essayé de grimper, et tenta de se concentrer sur le visage paniqué de Sebastian. Une goutte de sang glissait de sa tempe, traçant le contour de sa joue pâle; l'enfant se rappelait vaguement s'être cogné le coude dans quelque chose avant qu'une paire de bras ne le rattrape. Il y avait eut un craquement, et il se rappelait de la douleur qui en avait découlé…

« Sebastian …? » croassât-il avec difficulté, essayant d'entendre son gardien par-dessus le battement de son cœur chargé d'adrénaline. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sebastian le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait, en guise de réponse.

**25: Maladie**

_Toc, toc._

« Sebastian ? »

_Toc, toc._

« Sebastian….? Ca va là dedans ? »

_Toc, toc._

« Tu as attrapé ma grippe ? »

_Toc, haut le cœur._

« …tu veux que je t'apporte une bassine ? »

**26: Mélodie**

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? » demanda soudain le jardinier.

Ciel, ramené à la réalité, leva les yeux de sa collection de Legos. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait peut être pas répondu… Mais il aimait bien Finny - il était drôle et gentil et jouait avec Ciel pendant sa pause déjeuner. Donc il lui dit :

« Une chanson que ma mère avait l'habitude de chanter. »

« …Oh. »

« C'est très joli, » dit la femme de chambre tout prés de lui, couvrant le murmure désolé de Finnian.

« Oui, » approuva l'enfant. Il aimait bien Maylene, aussi - elle était jolie et sentait bon et lui donnait des bonbons quand Sebastian ne regardait pas.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des paroles ? » demanda le cuisinier, se penchant pour ajouter un lego vert à la construction en plastique de Ciel.

Ciel appréciait vraiment beaucoup Bard, lui aussi ( ce qui expliquait pourquoi il l'autorisait à l'aider avec sa tour ); il était fort et courageux et faisait exploser des choses - ce qui était quand même assez génial.

« Mhm. »

« Est-ce que tu nous apprendrais les paroles ? » demanda Finny, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre tout en rejoignant Ciel sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

Le visage de l'enfant prit tout de suite un air de suspicion et il hésita.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, tout en partageant ses legos avec le jardinier.

« Nous aimerions la chanter avec toi, » expliqua Maylene, offrant un sourire encourageant au garçon de onze ans.

« Si tu es d'accord, » ajouta Bard.

Ciel fixa les trois autres d'un air solennel. Puis, avec un brusque hochement de tête, annonça :

« … d'accord. Ca commence comme ça… »

**27: Etoile**

Ciel ne croyait pas à la magie ( pas _vraiment _), mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire un vœu à sa bonne étoile chaque nuit.

« J'aime ma nouvelle maison, » murmurait-il tout en regardant vers le paradis par sa fenêtre ouverte. « S'il vous plait, laissez moi la garder, cette fois ci. »

**28: Peur **

« Ciel… Je suis fâché contre toi parce que tu as cassé le vase. Ca ne veut pas dire que je te hais, ou que je vais t'abandonner. Ca veut juste dire que je suis en colère. »

**29: Eclair/Tonnerre**

Des petites mains tremblaient et frémissaient en s'agrippant à la couette, donnant au couvre lit ( et à l'homme en dessous ), une secousse; le majordome se redressa d'un coup, pour trouver un petit visage terrifié à quelque centimètres du sien, ses traits pâles illuminés à chaque fois qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel.

« Ciel…? » bailla Sebastian, prenant une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. 2h34 du matin. « Quel est le problème…? »

« Sebastian… » murmura le petit garçon, sursautant quand un autre coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel printanier agité. « Je, hum… sais que les orages sont effrayants… donc, si tu veux, j'ai pensé que je pourrais dormir avec toi dans ton lit. Et -_eep!_- t'empêcher d'avoir peur… »

Pendant un bref moment, Sebastian ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, ne _pouvait pas _répondre - il craignait qu'en ouvrant la bouche, il ne puisse pas s'empêcher de rire. Mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se calmer; peu après, il hocha la tête sobrement, et se déplaça pour laisser Ciel grimper dans le lit, à coté de lui.

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'avais besoin de toi, Ciel ? » demanda-t-il - capable par on ne sait quel miracle de cacher le sarcasme affectueux présent dans sa voix, pour ne pas que le garçon ne se rende compte qu'il le taquinait. En réponde, l'enfant se roula en boule contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Sebastian et l'entourant de ses bras comme si il était un ours en peluche géant.

« Je suis juste intelligent, » l'informa le garçon avec un bâillement.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel alors que tous deux sombraient dans le sommeil.

**30: Supermarché**

« Je veux des cookies. »

« Nous n'allons pas acheter de cookies, Ciel. Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

« … alors je peux avoir des céréales ? »

« Si le sucre n'est pas le premier ingrédient sur la liste. »

« Hmph. »

« Ne boude pas - et ne donne pas de coups de pieds non plus ! Tu fais bouger le chariot, et tu vas finir par me donner un coup. »

« Alors ne prend pas cette tomate ! Je n'aime pas les tomates. »

« Tu aimes la sauce tomate. »

« C'est différent. »

« Tant pis. »

« _Non_ ! Et je ne vais pas la manger si tu l'achètes. »

« Très bien, tu n'auras pas de dessert ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Je te déteste ! »

« Bien sur. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« …Sebastian ? »

« Hm ? »

« … Je ne te déteste pas, en fait. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais je déteste les tomates. »

« Dommage. Elles vont aller dans le chariot quand même. »

« Sebastiaaaaaaaan ! »

« Cesse de pleurnicher. Et enlève tes mains de sous les étagères- tu vas les salir. »

« Je te déteste _vraiment _! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Je sais. »

.

_J'espère que ce premier one-shot vous a plu ! _


	2. Adoption Forms

_Bonjour =)_

_Voila la suite d' ' Adoption Papers ' : Adoption Forms ! _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon._

_Histoire originale : _

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/19/Shorts_

_Enjoy ! _

**

* * *

**

**1: Liberté **

Ciel resta assis à la table de la cuisine pendant des heures, fixant la lettre froissée pendant tellement longtemps qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à comprendre les mots qui y étaient écrits. Pendant ce temps, les heures passaient dans une lenteur agonisante : le soleil de l'après-midi se fondit dans les ombres du soir, et alors que l'obscurité de la nuit commençait à envahir la petite pièce, Sebastian s'assit prés de lui.

Le garçon de dix ans ne réagit pas. Ne parla pas. Ne bougea pas, à part ce petit frémissement quand son gardien plaça délicatement sa main par-dessus les doigts tremblants de Ciel, agrippés à l'enveloppe blanche.

« … le choix est à toi, Ciel, » murmura le majordome d'une voix douce et apaisante. Et alors que sa voix commençait à s'affaiblir, le garçon cligna des yeux, comme réveillé d'une transe. Mais quand il baissa lentement la lettre, jetant une regard par en dessous à Sebastian, ce n'était pas une expression de gratitude qui peignait ses traits. Il avait plutôt l'air outré.

« … est-ce que tu as _vraiment _pensé que je songeais à cette possibilité ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, un pâle sourcil se fronçant sous la confusion et son unique œil bleu plissé sous l'effet de la peine qui l'habitait. « Ce n'est pas ce que je… Je veux dire, est-ce qu'_on _est pas une famille, maintenant ? Tu n'aurais pas.. Tu n'aurais même pas _essayé_ de m'arrêter ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian de paraître complètement surpris. _Est-ce que c'était _ça _qu'il attendait …?_

« … oh, Ciel. »

Avec un rire tendre, Sebastian s'agenouilla devant la chaise du petit garçon. Avec douceur, il enleva la lettre et l'enveloppe de l'emprise tremblante de l'enfant et tint ses mains dans les siennes, souriant au garçon, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Si tu aimes quelqu'un, » expliqua-t-il gentiment, serrant doucement les doigts de l'enfant, « tu le laisses partir, si il veut s'en aller. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu _veux_ qu'il parte … »

Le menton de Ciel se mit à trembler, et il se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler, elle aussi.

« Je ne veux pas partir… » murmura-t-il, la voix dérapant dans un effort pour s'empêcher de sangloter. « Mais j'ai… J'ai cru que peut être que tu les avait appelés, ou… »

Les chuchotements du jeune préadolescent furent soudain étouffés par l'épaule du majordome, et Ciel ne fut que trop heureux de se laisser aller dans l'embrassade.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi les Middleford veulent que tu reviennes vers eux, » murmura Sebastian, reposant sa joue contre les cheveux soyeux du garçon. La réponse de Ciel fut un simple hoquet, alors qu'il se lovait contre son gardien. « Ils ont réalisé quel enfant formidable tu es. Je voudrais que tu reviennes, moi aussi, si j'avais été assez idiot pour te laisser partir en premier lieu… »

**2: Dévotion **

…mais je te promet, Ciel, que je ne serais jamais stupide à ce point. »

Le majordome se recula un peu, remettant les mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles du garçon avec affection.

« Reste, s'il-te-plait. »

Ciel avala avec difficulté, reniflant un peu alors qu'une petite larme glissait de sous le cuir de son cache-œil.

« …okay. »

**3: Forever **( paroles des Veronicas )

« _Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever~ Lemme show you all the things that we could do! You know you wanna be together, and I wanna spend the night _- Sebastian! »

Le cri embarrassé fut suivit du bruit d'une brosse à cheveux que l'on lâche, et d'une course effrénée pour trouver un tee-shirt propre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison à cette heure là ? »

C'était une question à laquelle Sebastian avait présentement du mal à répondre, écroulé qu'il était contre la porte de la salle de bain, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

**4: Maison **

« Alors c'est là que tu vis ? »

Levant son regard de la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait à la main, Ciel jeta un petit coup d'œil à la clôture à coté de lui. Un petit blond s'y était appuyé, regardant l'enfant plus petit avec des yeux bleus débordants de curiosité. Ciel reconnu l'étranger comme le jeune héritier du manoir voisin, un garçon de son âge nommé Alois.

« Je n'habite pas ici, » répondit poliment Ciel, mais avec une pointe de méfiance. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et il avait entendu des rumeurs sur la famille Trancy… « C'est là ou mon gardien travaille. Quand je n'ai pas école, je reste ici avec lui. »

« Oh? » Alois pencha son joli visage, lançant un sourire éclatant ( et quelque peu inquiétant ) à Ciel. « Dans ce cas, ou _habites _tu ? » demanda-t-il doucement, paraissant juste un peu _trop _intéressé.

« …je ne suis pas sur de vouloir te le dire, » avoua Ciel après un moment d'hésitation, et partit en trottinant le plus rapidement possible.

**5: Confusion **

« …et puis Lizzy m'a embrassé, » conclu le garçon de quinze ans, les yeux fixés sur ses pouces, essayant désespérément de ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur ( et à moitié aveugle ) de Maylene.

« Embrassé ? » Son hochement de tête affirmatif eut pour réponse un cri de joie typiquement féminin, assez fort pour rendre sourd, et si enthousiaste qu'il résonna dans la penderie dans laquelle la paire s'était cachée pour leur confession impromptue.

« Mais c'est _merveilleux_, Ciel ! » couina la femme de chambre, joues colorées d'une délicate teinte rose alors qu'elle prenait joyeusement les mains de l'adolescent entre les siennes. « Bien que, » ajouta-t-elle timidement, donnant au garçon un sourire compréhensif quand il leva enfin ses yeux vers elle, « Je puisse comprendre pourquoi tu n'as… comment as-tu dit ? ' Rien ressenti ' ? C'est ta cousine, après tout. Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop à ta place. C'est parfaitement normal ~ »

La jolie jeune femme aux cheveux auburn eut un grand sourire, persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à calmer les peurs de son presque-fils.

Et Ciel n'avait pas le cœur de la contredire.

« ..um, oui. Oui, je pense que ça doit être ça… »

Mais il en doutait.

**6: Obligations**

« Des obligations ? »

« Et des actions ! » confirma Bard secouant la tête d'un air animé à l'attention du majordome. « Crois moi, il te remerciera pour ça, un jour. »

Sebastian leva un sourcil, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche pour protester - mais au final, décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de se battre avec un tel idiot.

Peut-être que Finny aurait une meilleure idée pour le Noel d'un garçon de onze ans.

**7: Technologie**

« Regarde, Sebastian, c'est très simple. Tu as un petit clavier, tu vois ? Tu le fait juste coulisser - non, _coulisser_. Ce n'est pas un portable à clapet. Arrête de le tirer, tu vas le casser ! D'accord, laisse moi faire. Voila. Okay, donc tu utilises ce petit clavier pour écrire un messa- … attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Un portable ne devrait pas _mourir_ juste comme ça … okay, tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que tu devrais t'en tenir au courrier normal. »

**8: Cadeau**

« Des actions ? »

« Et des obligations ! » ajouta Bard avec un plaisir évident, poussant l'enfant du coude avec un air entendu. « Très utile. Tu pourras les utiliser pour l'université ! »

Assis sous le sapin de Noel, Ciel à Sebastian un regard discret, mais de toute évidence perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire avec ça ? Il ne savait même pas ce que tous ces chiffres _signifiaient_. Maylene et Finny non plus, qui ( par coïncidence ) venaient juste d'ouvrir des cadeaux identiques, et semblaient se poser les mêmes questions. Eux aussi, lancèrent à Sebastian des regards perdus.

Le majordome haussa des épaules, puis secoua la main d'un air appuyé.

« Oh, oui…uh…merci, Mr. Bard. »

« Oui, merci, Bard ~ »

« Wow, c'est génial ! » s'exclama Finny, secouant les feuilles de papier au dessus de sa tête. « Même si je n'ai jamais, euh, entendu parler de cette compagnie…? »

« Oui, moi non plus, » admit Bard, mâchouillant avec enthousiasme le bout de sa cigarette. « Mais ça paraît légal, non? Je doute que Stocks-R-Us * soit un mauvais tuyau, tu comprends ? »

« Um… »

_Hé bien, si ça n'est pas plus utile, _pensa Sebastian en regardant la petite comédie se dérouler devant lui, _Ces papiers feront de bons combustibles pour la bûche de Noel. _

**9: Sourire**

« Allez, petit. Est-ce que ça te tuerait de sourire ? »

« Pas sur. Mais je veux pas prendre le risque. »

« Oh, s'il te plait, _fais un sourire_, » essaya de le motiver le photographe aux cheveux rouges, secouant une poupée de chiffon devant le garçon de douze ans d'un air encourageant. Cela avait plutôt l'effet opposé. « Tu ne veux donc pas rendre heureux cet homme beau à croquer ? Je suis sur qu'il veut une jolie photo de toi afin de l'accrocher dans le salon, ou autre part… »

Sur son tabouret en bois, déjà peu à l'aise ( et donc déjà énervé )affublé de vêtements repassés et empesés, Ciel leva un sourcil.

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_ demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante, l'air à la fois incrédule et dégouté. « Cet homme beau à _quoi _? Est-ce que vous parlez de Sebastian…? »

Mais le photographe - dont le nom était, selon sa plaque, Grell- était déjà parti très loin dans ses fantaisies, gloussant et tordant sa poupée comme si c'était l'homme aux cheveux noirs assis dans la salle d'attente du studio de photographie.

« … une jolie photo qui viendra _s'écraser_ au sol pendant que lui - et moi- contre le mur~! » Un couinement très féminin réussit ( d'une façon encore inconnue ) à faire pâlir _et _rougir Ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir _dire_ ? »

« Oh, peut être qu'il me laissera prendre une photo de nu de lui, pendant que nous… Ca, ça _me _ferait sourire, oh oui~ »

…doux Jésus.

Se demandant à présent si il serait un jour capable de sourire à nouveau, aussi choqué psychologiquement qu'il était, Ciel sauta sur ses pieds aussi vite que ses petites chaussures de cuir talonnées le lui permettaient.

« Espèce de pervers, tu es pire qu'Alois ! » s'exclama-t-il, laissant sa chaise derrière lui tout en courant vers la sortie. « Je m'en vais. _Sebastian!_ »

**10: Innocence**

_Toc, Toc._

« Ciel … ? Ciel, peut-on parler ? »

« Va t'en ! »

Derrière la porte fermée de la chambre du garçon de dix ans, Sebastian baissa sa main et soupira.

« Ciel… » essaya-t-il encore, l'air très fatigué. « Ciel, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Mr. Faustus de la maison d'à coté est venu me voir et a confirmé ton histoire - il a dit qu'Alois avait volé ta balle de baseball et l'avait lancée dans la fenêtre de l'observatoire. »

« Oui, il a dit ça parce que _c'est-ce qui s'est passé!_ » s'écria le garçon à l'intérieur de la chambre, ses cris hargneux étouffés par un oreiller. « Mais _tu _as dit que je mentais ! »

« Je n'ai pas _vu_ Alois, » essaya d'expliquer Sebastian, passant une main dans ses cheveux en un geste exaspéré. « Je t'ai juste vu, toi, l'air effrayé, en train de t'enfuir. C'était… une fichue évidence, comprend moi. » Le majordome sortit la balle en question de sa poche, regardant d'un air amer le cuir jaune et usé. « Mais tu as raison, » admit-il soudain, lançant l'objet en l'air et le regardant tourner. De temps en temps - selon le sens de rotation de la balle- le nom 'Ciel' apparaissait, encré dessus. « J'aurais du te croire quand tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas toi. Je sais que tu hais les menteurs, donc tu m'aurais forcément dit la vérité… J'espère que tu peux me pardonner. »

Silence.

Enfin, après deux minutes interminables, il y eut un craquement inquisiteur. Un œil suspect couleur saphir apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« … tu veux jouer à la balle ? » marmonna un Ciel à moitié caché, toujours un peu vexé, mais de toute évidence fatigué de se battre.

Sebastian sourit. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

**11: Achèvement**

« Ta-da~ »

L'air très content de lui, Ciel montra fièrement aux trois domestiques sa création en Lego - une sculpture faite avec tous les cubes de sa collection. Presque aussi haute que lui, et aussi épaisse, c'était une structure colorée, décorée de tours ( et de saillies ) toutes différentes les unes des autres, qui avait une tendance à vaciller dangereusement dés que quiconque s'en approchait un peu trop. Pas étonnant, vu qu'elle n'était large que de de trois cubes.

« Ooo~ » roucoula Finny, applaudissant l'enfant de dix ans. Maylene avait l'air tout aussi impressionnée.

Bard, de l'autre coté, donna à la tour une inspection plus minutieuse avant d'offrir son opinion. Ciel attendit patiemment que le chef prononce son jugement final, regardant le blond ébouriffé pencher sa tête et souffler une volute de fumée par ses lèvres plissées.

« T'as envie de devenir architecte, quand tu grandiras, petit ? » demanda le cuisinier, ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille de Ciel.

Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants, examinant fièrement son château de plastique. Il commençait à tanguer d'un coté de de l'autre, mais d'une jolie façon. En même temps…

« Non, » proclama Ciel joyeusement, poitrine sortie et mains sur les hanches. « Je préférerais être un démolisseur ! »

Bard hocha la tête avec sagesse. « Un choix bien plus avisé, » félicita-t-il l'enfant, en tapotant son épaule.

Puis le joyeux quatuor se jeta sur la tour pour la détruire complètement.

**12: Nuages**

« Tu penses que celui là ressemble à quoi ? »

« …un nuage ? »

« Tu n'est pas très doué à ce jeu, n'est-ce pas Ciel ? »

« Quoi ? _C'est_ un nuage ! C'est _censé _ressembler à ça ! »

« Oh, allez, ne t'énerve pas ! Je plaisantais. »

« Hmph. »

« … »

« …je trouve qu'il ressemble aussi à de la purée de pommes de terre. Ou à de la crème chantilly. Comment c'est possible ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« … est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Ciel, que tu étais un enfant vraiment unique ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ressemble plus à une moquerie de ta part plutôt qu'à un compliment ? »

« Aucune idée. Une glace, ça te dirait ? »

**13: Ciel**

« Oui, je suis Sebastian Michaelis. J'appelle à propos de mon… mon fils, Ciel - il est dans votre classe. Apparemment, il a subi des brimades de la part d'une autre fille de son âge ?… comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je veux que vous fassiez _quelque chose_ pour régler ça, évidemment ! »

**14: Paradis**

« Très bien, on y est. Tu es prêt ? Oui ? Alors ouvre tes yeux ! »

Ciel obéit avec grand enthousiasme - et se figea sur place.

C'était incroyable - un arc en ciel de douceurs comestibles semblant sortir tout droit des pages d'un livre de Roald Dahl, et cette vision lui aurait presque fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Accrochés sur plusieurs niveaux sur les murs, il y avait des sucettes ( rondes, ovales, et carrées ), et des Marsh Mallow ( en forme de disques, d'ours, de ficelles, et d'autres qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, mais appréciait tout de même ), des toffees, des caramels, et tant de chocolats différents qu'il lui aurait probablement fallut une vie entière pour tous les étudier. Les caramels étaient préparés à l'arrière du magasin; l'odeur se promenait dans les airs comme un parfum délicieusement sucré. Il y avait des boules en sucre dans des boites, de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles que l'on pouvait imaginer, ainsi que des tonneaux remplis de dragibus, organisés par couleur et saveur. A coté des pots en bois, des bonbons en cristaux brillaient comme des stalagmites en sucre dans la lumière rosée de la boutique de friandises.

Avec un effort manifeste, Ciel arriva à s'arrêter de saliver assez longtemps pour lever le regard vers Sebastian, yeux brillants d'excitation et une unique question se reflétant en eux.

Son gardien eut un petit rire.

« Tu as une limite de cinquante dollars, » répondit-il, donnant une gentille ( et inutile ) poussée à l'enfant vers les sucreries. « Joyeux anniversaire, Ciel. »

**15: Enfer**

« Ewwww - qu'est-ce qui _lui_ est arrivé ? »

« Ren-rendez moi ça ! C'est à _moi_- ! »

« Pas étonnant que tu portes cet affreux cache œil. C'est déjà mieux que ça ! Je voudrais me cacher moi aussi, si j'avais un visage comme le tien. »

« S'il vous plait, rendez le moi…! »

« Ugh, tu veux vraiment regarder son œil, Peter ? Je crois que je vais vomir ! »

« Ow- rendez le…! »

« Ha, j'ai vu des _accidentés de la route_ moins amochés que toi ! Pas vrai Jumbo ? Quelle horreur. T'es un monstre, tu sais ça ? »

« Non, je…rendez le moi… »

« Aww, regarde Wendy ! Le bébé est en train de _pleurer!_ C'est pas croyable que cet horrible œil puisse mener à _ça_. »

« Je - je ne _pleure_ pas ! Rendez moi mon cache œil ! »

« Je ne veux même pas toucher ce truc - c'est surement contagieux à force d'avoir été sur toi tout le temps. »

« Jette le dans la boue, Dagger ! Ouais ! »

« Voila, tu as ton stupide cache œil de retour ! »

« Hahaha~ allez, les gars. Allons y avant que les profs se ramènent. »

**16: Soleil**

« _Oh, Mr. Soleil ! Soleil ! Mr. Soleil d'Or ! Je t'en prie, éclaire moiiiiiiii~!_ »

« Finny, je crois que ça ne marche pas. »

« _Evidement _que ça ne marche pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut que deux personnes chantent la chanson pour que ça fonctionne! »

« …laisse moi aller chercher Maylene. »

« Ca marche encore _mieux_ si un petit garçon chante aussi. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

« C'est facile à prouver… Si tu essayes, juste une fois. »

« … »

« Allez, Ciel… tu sais que tu veuuuux essayer… »

« …oh, d'accord. Juste une fois. »

« Yeah ! »

« _Oh Mr. Soleil, Soleil, Mr. Soleil d'Or…_ »

« _Je t'en prie, éclaire moiiiiiiii ~!_ »

« _Oh, Mr. Soleil, Soleil, Mr. So_- Finny! Finny, regarde, la pluie s'est arrêtée ! »

**17: Lune**

Parfois, quand il faisait bon et que le temps promettait de rester doux, Sebastian et Ciel rentraient à pied du manoir, admirant le coucher du soleil violet et appréciant la calme compagnie des autres.

**18: Appels**

« Ciel! _Ciel!_ Youhou ! » chuchotaient les trois domestiques, sifflant et remuant leurs mains dans l'auditorium plongé dans l'obscurité, essayant d'attirer l'attention du petit garçon sur scène. Ciel, pour sa part, ignorait professionnellement le trio ; Sebastian, d'un autre coté, leur donna des coups de coude pas-si-professionnellement que ça.

« Chut maintenant! La pièce a commencé! » chuchota-t-il, réduisant au silence l'exubérant trio.

Mais quand il fut sûr que ses compagnons ne le regardaient pas, il fit un grand geste vers Ciel, lui aussi.

**19: Cheveux**

« Hmmm… »

« Qu'es 'qui y a ? »

Etendu confortablement sur le canapé (avec un Ciel à moitié endormi blotti sur sa poitrine), Sebastian détacha son regard de la télévision et tourna son attention vers les mèches soyeuses dans lesquelles il faisait glisser ses doigts.

« Tes cheveux sont un peu longs, petit, » dit-il, tressant deux mèches d'un air pensif. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller chez le coiffeur, un de ces jours. »

« Ngh… » grogna le garçon de onze ans, pas le moins du monde enthousiasmé par le projet. « Veux pas. Mes cheveux ne sont pas si longs… »

« Ciel, je peux presque te faire des nattes. »

« Juste les mèches de devant… » protesta le garçon, levant son menton pour rencontrer le regard amusé de son gardien. « Et ils ne sont pas aussi longs que les tiens, » fit-il remarquer, réajustant ses bras pour attraper une poignée des cheveux de jais de Sebastian. « Ou peut être que je devrais juste te trouver plus de rubans… »

Les deux s'engagèrent en un combat de regards, chacun évaluant l'autre. Puis - lentement et simultanément- ils desserrèrent leur emprise sur leurs mèches respectives.

Le sujet fut abandonné. Ils retournèrent à leur programme télé dans un silence confortable.

**20: Supernova**

« Bard, c'est quoi un Supernova ? »

« C'est pour l'école ? »

« Mmm. »

« C'est quand quelque chose explose dans le ciel. »

« Donc comment on appelle quelque chose qui explose sur terre ? »

« Un Super. »

**21: Fleur**

« Et tu piques un petit trou dans une tige, tu y passe une autre fleur… »

Ciel observait, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, pendant que Sebastian attachait avec précaution une fleur jaune à une autre, formant une tresse de fleurs dorées.

« … et voila ! Tu as une couronne. »

Le majordome sourit tout en laissant tomber la couronne de fleurs sur la tête de l'enfant de douze ans, gloussant quand la réponse automatique du garçon fut un éternuement.

« A tes souhaits. »

**22: Loisir**

« Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu regardes _encore_ les Monty Python ? »

**23: Mouchoir**

« Est-ce que tu es sur que tu as d'abord bien regardé dans tes poches ? » demanda Sebastian, sourcil levé alors qu'il regardait Ciel vider le contenu de sa corbeille à linge devant la machine à laver. En réponse, le garçon de treize ans roula des yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« _Oui_, Sebastian, j'ai déjà regardé. »

« J'espère pour toi, » l'avertit Sebastian, tout en se penchant pour ramasser quelques hauts noirs qui iraient dans la machine. « Parce que tout ce que je trouverais dans ces poches sera à moi, tu sais ça. »

« Ouais, bien sur, » marmonna Ciel, déroulant ses chaussettes entortillées, avant que Sebastian n'ait l'occasion de lui faire la leçon sur ça aussi.

« Très bien. C'était ton dernier avertissement, » dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules, soulevant une paire de jeans. Après une rapide inspection de ses pantalons ( juste pour revérifier que ses poches étaient, effectivement, vides ), il les lâcha dans l'eau savonneuse. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre paire de jeans qu'il trouva, ainsi qu'avec une paire de shorts. Mais juste au moment ou Ciel s'apprêtait à partir - jetant la dernière de ses chaussettes au sommet de la pile de sous vêtements - Sebastian fourra sa main dans l'une des poches d'un pantacourt de Ciel, et se figea sur place. Remua sa main ( intentionnellement ) pendant encore quelques secondes. Puis, yeux écarquillés, il murmura d'un ton intrigué :

« Oh, tiens tiens. Qu'avons-nous là…? »

L'adolescent s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte. « ….Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieux. Mais c'était plutôt difficile , avec Sebastian en train de faire tout un cirque sur la chose mystérieuse qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Un vrai petit trésor, » rétorqua le majordome, l'air rêveur, lèvres retroussées en un sourire cachottier. « Je devrais te remercier, je suppose, pour n'avoir pas fait comme je te disais… »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai _vraiment_ vérifié mes poches ! » piailla Ciel, tournant les talons et se précipitant vers son gardien. « Laisse moi voir ! »

« Oh, non, _non_, tu connais les règles, » gloussa Sebastian, serrant le pantacourt contre sa poitrine et secouant la tête. « Le petit trésor est à moi, maintenant. A moi, à moi, à moi. Et peut être que ça t'apprendra à prendre meilleur soin de tes affaires, hm? Maintenant file - je sais que tu as des devoirs à terminer. Allez. On y va. »

Venant de se faire réprimander, et plus grincheux de seconde en seconde, Ciel jeta un regard amer à l'homme plus âgé, marmonnant un 'crétin' entre ses dents tout en sortant de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Mais tout de même, il avait compris sa leçon, et obéi aux ordres, pour une fois.

« … »

Dés qu'il fut sûr que le garçon était parti, Sebastian sortit sa main de la poche - jeta le mouchoir qu'il y avait attrapé dans la poubelle - et plaça le pantacourt avec le reste des vêtements sales, chantonnant avec bonne humeur.

**24: Vinaigre**

« En fait, avant que tu ne manges un de ces cookies, Sebastian, je voulais savoir - c'est quoi la différence entre le glutamate et le sucre ? »

**25: Corbeau**

Quand il avait dix ans, Ciel avait fait une mangeoire à oiseaux avec une bouteille de lait, en arts plastiques. Fier de la création de l'enfant, Sebastian avait accroché la mangeoire dans le jardin, espérant que cela attirerait quelques rouge-gorges. Mais au plus grand étonnement des deux mâles, les seuls oiseaux attirés par la confection furent une bande de corbeaux, qui s'attachèrent rapidement à la petite maison et refusèrent d'en partir - Même après qu'ils eurent arrêté de remplir la mangeoire.

« Je trouve que les corbeaux te ressemblent, » avait commenté Ciel d'un air désinvolte, essayant de ne pas rire quand l'un des oiseaux se percha sur la tête du majordome. « Ca pourrait être pire, non ? Ca pourrait être des vautours, ou un truc comme ça. Ou des ptérodactyles ! »

Sebastian avait regardé son enfant adoptif d'un air plus exaspéré qu'amusé.

« …ils ne peuvent pas rester là pour toujours, » avait-il décrété, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Peut-être pas, convenait Ciel, mais ils semblaient prêts à essayer. Il avait seize ans, maintenant, et les corbeaux étaient toujours là pour l'accueillir à la maison, jours après jours.

**26: Estomac**

« Est-ce que vous êtes bien accroché, Mr. Sebastian ? » gloussa Maylene, réajustant son chapeau et jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

Au centre d'une grande bouée qu'ils avaient attachée au petit hors-bord de Bard, Sebastian secouait la tête. Ils n'avaient même pas commencés à bouger, et déjà il avait pris une délicate teinte verdâtre.

« …Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça… »

« Oh, allez, Sebastian ! »l'encouragea Ciel, ( bien trop mignon pour son bien dans son immense gilet de sauvetage orange ), sautillant avec enthousiasme et donnant un petit coup de coude à son gardien. « Ca va être drôle ! »

Le majordome, cependant, n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Il avait même l'air franchement anxieux. Revérifier que l'enfant de douze ans s'accrochait bien à la corde ne l'aida pas à calmer ses nerfs.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même vision du mot 'drôle', Ciel… peut être que je devrais- »

« Trop tard ! » s'exclama Finny, jetant un regard entendu à Maylene avant de se tourner vers le blond qui se tenait à la barre. « Met les gaz, Bard ! »

**27: Enclume**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ciel ? »

« Je fais un dessin. »

« Je vois. Je me reconnais, ainsi que toi… oh, et voila Finny, Bard et Maylene. Mais qui est cette personne ? »

« C'est Beast. »

« …vraiment. Et, si je peux me permettre, qu'as-tu dessiné autour de son pied ? »

« Une enclume. »

« … »

« … »

« Et ces lignes bleues au dessus de sa tête ? On dirait des vagues. »

« … »

« …. »

« Elle dort avec les poissons. »

« …peut être que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Maylene a dit que c'était une bonne idée ! »

**28: La marche des fourmis**

« _Les fourmis marchent une par une, hourrah, hourrah,_ » marmonnait Ciel, allongé derrière une petite montagne de sable et regardant - captivé - les petits insectes marrons se déplacer d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière.

Et en même temps, il se demandait si, un jour, lui - une créature aussi petite et frêle que ces choses - deviendrait aussi fort que les fourmis.

**29: Ecole **

« Comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sebastian aimablement, s'asseyant à coté de Ciel à la table de la cuisine. Avalant une poignée de biscuits au chocolat, le garçon fit un vague signe de tête et lui dit, « C'va. Et ton travail ? »

« Tout s'est bien passé, merci, » répondit le majordome, toujours aussi aimable, s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette de table.

Ciel regarda Sebastian.

Sebastian regarda Ciel.

« … qui commence ? » grommela Ciel, laissant tomber son air avenant aussi facilement que son sac à dos décoré de dinosaures. Sebastian répondit par un grognement irrité, se frottant le visage avec ses deux mains avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Il y a des fois ou je ne _supporte plus_ ces trois crétins-! »

« La prof m'a grondé quand je l'ai corrigée après qu'elle ait fait une stupide erreur de maths. Je n'ai pas été impoli ni rien ! Et c'est _sa_ faute si elle est stupide ! »

« Et ce maudit _Claude_ ( Seigneur, que je le _hais_ !) est apparu à la porte, répandant des mensonges sur moi et agissant comme un affreux _lèche-bottes_… »

« Ils n'avaient plus de lait au chocolat au déjeuner, un garçon plus âgé m'a pris ma place sur la balançoire, et pendant la classe d'arts plastiques quelqu'un a cassé ma sculpture ! »

Comme un seul homme, ils laissèrent s'échapper deux grands soupirs, ruminant le reste de leurs grognements et malédictions. Et bien que leurs frustrations n'aient pas disparues, au moins ils en avaient parlé - ce qui aidait déjà beaucoup, rien que parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de _faire semblant_. Ainsi, après leur déferlement de colère, ils croisèrent leurs regards, appréciant leur camaraderie silencieuse.

« … qu'est-ce que tu dirais de tacos et d'un film, petit ? » suggéra Sebastian, mi-soupirant mi-souriant, affalé sur la table.

En réponse, Ciel tapota gentiment la tête de son gardien, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sebastian, de cette façon apaisante dont l'homme plus âgé jouait souvent avec les siens. « Je pense que ça aidera. »

**30: Bretzel en chocolat**

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »

« Le dernier des bonbons de mon anniversaire. C'est un bretzel recouvert de chocolat. »

« Ah, ton préféré. »

« Mhm. Tiens. »

« …pour moi ? »

« Voui. »

« Eh bien…merci. Pour quelle raison ? »

« Les bonbons ont meilleur gout quand on les partage. »

« …C'est très agréable. »

« C'est du chocolat. C'est censé être agréable à manger. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Huh ? »

Un petit rire. Se baissant pour s'assoir prés de Ciel sur les marches de la véranda, Sebastian mit le reste du bonbon dans sa bouche et attira d'un bras le garçon contre lui.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? »

Ciel - apparemment surpris, bouche remplie de chocolat et joues tournant au rouge - baissa son visage pour cacher son sourire ravi. Puis il hocha la tête, se tortilla, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_* Une grande entreprise américaine, dans laquelle il est possible d'avoir des actions. Vu que Bard est américain, il a un peu tendance à avoir une confiance aveugle dans tout ce qui porte le mot 'Us' ^^_


	3. Achilles Heels

_Hello ! ~_

_Voila une autre traduction de l'un des one shots de Maiden Of The Moon ! _

_Comme elle l'a si bien dit, c'est un mélange de crack et de CielxSebastian. ( Donc Yaoi, vous êtes prévenus ! )_

_**Lien de la fiction originale : **_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/2/Shorts_

_**Disclaimer : **_

_Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Kuroshitsuji, et ne fais que traduire la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Achilles Heels : **

.

Il ne servait à rien de le nier, Sebastian était magnifique. Et même dans ses humeurs les plus noires, irritées, ou énervées, Ciel ne pouvait pas dire le contraire - Ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la peau de porcelaine ; Sur ses longs membres, parfaitement proportionnés ; Sur la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient exactement aux bonnes places. C'était en fait assez irritant, de voir à quel point il était magnifique. Irritant, mais aussi déroutant : Car aucun humain n'était _vraiment_ parfait, et l'apparence incroyablement belle de Sebastian le faisait paraître _encore plus_ étranger à ce monde qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le garçon pâlit un peu en retournant ce dernier mot dans sa tête, même si ce n'était pas vraiment…

_Non, non, arrête de penser à ça !_

« Jeune Maitre ? »

La dite parfaite créature fit une pause dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire, distraite durant quelques secondes de sa tâche initiale - faire courir de haut en bas sa langue chaude sur le ventre plat de Ciel. Le garçon sursauta ; son démon l'avait observé de derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs. Ses yeux couleur rubis- Qui étaient, quelques secondes plus tôt, cachés derrière de longs cils recourbés - s'ouvrirent soudainement, et son expression passa d'un air de désir sauvage à un étonnement poli.

« Jeune Maitre, vous semblez distrait. J'espère ne pas vous _ennuyer_ ? »

_Ennuyer?_ Les fines lèvres de Ciel se recourbèrent vers le bas, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Ce n'était pas… si ? Sa raison le poussait à dire non, que ce n'était pas qu'il était _ennuyé_ - c'était juste que Sebastian semblait si _inhumain_, que toute cette scène avait l'air étrange. Ainsi, il aurait peut être été plus naturel de faire cela en faisant abstraction de l'apparence de son majordome… Ou c'est-ce dont Ciel voulait se persuader.

Mais même lui savait que c'était un mensonge. Ou plus précisément, une excuse. Peut être qu' « ennuyant » _était_ le mot le plus approprié. Parce qu'après tout ce dont il avait été témoin, cette tenue noire et soignée et ces gants blancs de comédien semblaient presque… triviaux. Affreusement triviaux. Il ne voulait pas être dorloté par son domestique- il voulait… il voulait….

« Sebastian, » murmura le jeune Comte, sentant son œil marqué s'embraser, alors qu'il puisait sans même s'en rendre compte dans son pouvoir, « c'est un ordre. Ne couche plus jamais avec moi en tant que majordome. »

…hé bien, c'était plutôt direct. Evidemment surpris, Sebastian cligna des yeux. « Jeune Mai- ? »

« Et plutôt, » continua Ciel - et _non_, il ne rougissait _pas_, ni ne cherchait pas à éviter son regard, ni ne poussait pas de petits cris d'anticipation dans sa tête en pensant à ce qui allait venir - « à partir de maintenant, tu n'es autorisé à faire de telles choses avec moi que sous ta forme _originelle_. »

« Ma- ? » Le démon se mit à balbutier, une fois n'est pas coutume. Et pendant ces quelques secondes, il sembla étrangement humain; fixant, les yeux écarquillés, son maitre qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, comme si il essayait de percer le secret d'une quelconque formule. Mais enfin, tout se mit en place dans sa tête - un rictus apparu sur le visage de Sebastian et tout devint clair, et _oh_, il trouvait que la réponse était si amusante…

« Très bien, My Lord, » ronronna Sebastian, ses mots presque inaudibles sous le son de plumes frottant les unes contre les autres ; des volutes de fumée noires s'enroulèrent autour du démon, faisant disparaître son uniforme de majordome. A la place, un cuir d'un noir de jais étincelait sous la lumière ; lisse, brillant et moulant chaque centimètre du corps de Sebastian. Et les yeux excités de Ciel suivirent la transformation extraordinaire de ces vêtements, les regardant s'enrouler autour du torse de Sebastian, puis de ses hanches, puis de ses jambes, et enfin-

_Oui._

Le Comte sentit son petit visage s'enflammer alors que sa libido ( et le bas de son ventre ) s'éveillaient immédiatement. C'était un véritable aphrodisiaque visuel; en extase, Ciel enroula avec enthousiasme ses doigts dans les cheveux de son démon - tirant Sebastian vers le bas pour un acte charnel passionné.

_Seigneur, _que ces bottes étaient sexy !

.

* * *

_J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu ! _


	4. Adoption Requests

_Bonjour ! _

_Voila un troisième chapitre de la série Adoption =)_

_Celui-ci se passe avant les deux autres : car Sebastian et Ciel se connaissaient déjà … _

_Petit warning : Romance SebaxRachel ^-^ _

_**Lien de la fiction originale : **_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/20/Shorts_

_**Disclaimer : **_

_Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de l'auteure Maiden Of The Moon._

_D'ailleurs, l'auteure pense peut être à faire un autre chapitre de cette série, donc si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je transmettrai ! =)_

**Adoption Request: **

**

* * *

**

**01. Commencements **

« Je … vous demande pardon, monsieur ? »

Derrière l'étendue vernie de son bureau en chêne, un homme d'affaires élégamment habillé leva la tête et sourit avec chaleur. Ayant déjà un air heureux, l'air décontracté du jeune homme s'accentua quand il remarqua l'horreur grandissante de son majordome - ses traits pâles crispés et ses yeux pourpres grands ouverts. Le maître eut un petit rire, reposant son menton sur ses doigts croisés. Et alors même que ses cils avaient à moitié obscurci ses yeux bruns, ils n'arrivaient pas à cacher l'hilarité présente en eux.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Sebastian, » dit le millionnaire sereinement, parfaitement calme et imperturbable, même lorsque son domestique ( dont les jambes semblaient commencer à trembler ) dû s'assoir sur une chaise . Voila qui était une réponse très peu caractéristique de Sebastian, qui avait toujours été le parfait majordome… mais Vincent le laissa faire sans le taquiner ( juste pour cette fois), tenant compte de la nature de l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Franchement, tu n'avais pas à agir de façon aussi mélodramatique. Tu as _vraiment_ un certain gout pour la mise en scène, mon ami… »

Sebastian s'autorisa un regard vide.

« Toutes mes excuses, » dit il d'une voix traînante - qui lui ressemblait déjà plus, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas trouvé la force de se tenir debout. « Mais ce n'est pas si souvent que je suis appelé au bureau de mon maître pour l'entendre me dire 'Je vais mourir'. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit le Comte de Phantomhive ( ou plutôt, l'homme qui _aurait_ du être un comte, si de tels titres existaient toujours à cette époque ) sur le ton de la conversation, décidément toujours aussi jovial. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Nous allons tous mourir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Et, c'est dans la perspective de cette fin que nous devons nous préparer le mieux possible… »

En murmurant ce qui semblait être une petite mélodie, Vincent se mit debout, ses doigts glissant sur la surface brillante de son bureau. Sebastian le regardait du coin de l'œil, sa confusion augmentant de seconde en seconde, pendant que son employeur se tournait avec nonchalance face à la fenêtre. Dans ce monde derrière la vitre, le soleil pur du printemps cherchait à se frayer un chemin parmis les nuages gris de Londres.

« … Je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails, j'en ai peur, » murmura l'homme plus âgé après un petit moment, serrant ses mains qu'il avait placées derrière son dos. « Mais je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour réaliser que la compagnie Funtom n'est rien d'autre qu'une couverture pour un travail… bien plus délicat. »

Le majordome ne dit rien. Il était, en effet, très intelligent. Ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été engagé ici.

« Et, comme dans chaque travail, » continua Vincent avec un soupir désinvolte, « tu ne peux jamais savoir quand les choses vont se dégrader. » Il secoua sa tête, comme submergé par les regrets, et bien que son expression soit toujours aussi légère, ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne fine. « Jusqu'à présent, le danger qu'impliquait mon travail ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour moi. Mais maintenant que Rachel est enceinte… »

« Madame est _quoi_ ? »

La note choquée du ton de Sebastian sortit son compagnon de ses pensées; Vincent gloussa, hocha de la tête, et se retourna pour faire face une fois de plus à son majordome, le visage éclairé par un rayon de soleil. « En effet, elle est enceinte, » affirma-t-il, l'air fier malgré son inquiétude. « Dés le mois de Décembre, cette vieille maison sera un peu plus remplie. Et, dans cette perspective, je dois te demander une faveur, mon ami… »

**02: Milieu **

Sebastian Michaelis n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants, et encore moins des bébés en quête constante d'attention qui ne voulaient qu'être portés dans les bras de quelqu'un.

« Jeune maitre, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, » commença le majordome - tout en sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner un enfant de dix mois. Un bébé était à peine _humain_ à cet âge, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, à part manger, faire ses besoins, et crapahuter partout; tenter d'expliquer le concept de tâches ménagères à la petite créature qui s'accrochait aussi plaintivement à sa jambe était aussi inutile que de tenter d'apprendre l'astrophysique à des pingouins.

« Gwaph~ » gazouilla le jeune maitre ( un adorable garçon appelé Ciel), souriant au majordome qu'il avait pris en otage. Il essaya de tirer encore une fois le pantalon de Sebastian, mais sa prise précaire était aussi fragile que le reste de son corps; il finit par tomber rapidement sur les fesses, son regard couleur saphir ne quittant pas une seule seconde le visage de Sebastian.

Bien qu'il se remplisse de larmes lorsque son petit derrière heurta le sol.

« Oh…non, non, ne pleure pas, » l'implora le majordome, s'agenouillant pour soulever l'enfant dans ses bras. Même si il ne paniquait plus au son d'un simple reniflement, les pleurs de Ciel restaient l'un des sons qu'il détestait le plus au monde - un son à la fois énervant et déchirant. Heureusement, Sebastian n'avait pas de mal à l'apaiser; le bercer et le faire sauter une ou deux fois sur sa hanche suffisaient la plupart du temps, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. « Allez, allez… Très bien, tu as gagné, petit. Après tout, je n'ai besoin que d'un bras pour enlever la poussière. »

**03: Fin**

« _Baschan-!_ »

C'était un cri presque _inhumain_, perçant et strident qui résonnait sur les murs décorés et les alcôves travaillées du hall du manoir. Le cri était accompagné d'un torrent de larmes, de sanglots et de hurlements caractéristiques d'une crise de colère d'un enfant de deux ans.

« Allez ,allez, mon amour. Calme toi, mon ange, » la mère du petit garçon essayait de l'apaiser, mais ses murmures ne parvenaient pas à couvrir les cris assourdissants de son fils, et ses bras commençaient à fatiguer. Elle avait déjà failli le laisser tomber plus d'une fois.

« _BASCHAN-!_ »

« Tu es sur que tu connais le chemin ? » demanda Vincent d'une voix calme, donnant la valise à son majordome pendant qu'il boutonnait son manteau noir. « Ca ne poserait aucun problème d'envoyer Tanaka avec toi, pour qu'il t'aide à trouver ta nouvelle maison… »

« Merci, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » répondit Sebastian d'un ton courtois, inclinant légèrement sa tête au lieu de se baisser complètement. Puis il réajusta gracieusement son col et prit sa valise des mains de son ex-maitre. « Ce fut un vrai plaisir de travailler avec vous, mons- »

« Je t'en prie, Sebastian, » coupa Vincent, faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. C'est vraiment une honte que je doive te laisser partir. » Il soupira, secouant la tête tout en enfouissant ses poings dans ses poches. Mais après un moment, son sourire habituel jouait de nouveau sur ses lèvres. « Bien sur, je ne serais pas le seul à qui tu manqueras… »

Comme par hasard, Ciel laissa s'échapper un autre hurlement. « _NON, MAMA- VEUX BASCHAN !_ », cria-t-il, se débattant si vigoureusement que Rachel dû recevoir des coups quand elle le déposa à terre. Sebastian avait envie de grimacer rien qu'à cette vision… Même si il fit un effort pour ne pas croiser les yeux ni de la dame, si de son fils.

« Si je peux prendre la liberté de faire une remarque, » murmura le majordome entre ses dents, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point il était peu professionnel de dire cela, « J'ai du mal à voir ou est le danger sur lequel vous insistez. Vous dites que vous me laissez partir pour mon propre bien, mais j'ai bien peur de ne voir en cela qu'un renvoi pur et simple. »

Vincent grogna, un son qui se perdit parmis les cris strident de son enfant.

« Je t'assure, Sebastian, » plaisanta l'homme plus âgé, prenant l'épaule de son ex-domestique entre sa main, « Si jamais je reçois un quelconque coup de téléphone pour des références, je parlerais de toi comme du meilleur. Mais je ne peux pas te garder ici, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de te savoir autre part, en sécurité… juste au cas ou. »

« _BASCHAAAAAAAN ! _NON!_ NON NON NON NON !_ »

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre, le cœur au bord de l'éclatement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Mais… Il a besoin de moi. _Maintenant_, » protesta-t-il faiblement, tout en se maudissant de ne pas être capable de garder pour lui ses émotions. ( Et _non_, ce n'était _pas_ une larme dans son œil - Il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de nettoyer le chandelier avant de partir, donc il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air… )

Vincent sourit avec sympathie, mais resta ferme sur ses positions, comme toujours.

« Si mon intuition est correcte - et mes intuitions le sont souvent - , il viendra un jour ou il aura encore _plus_ besoin de toi, » murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs, grave et résolu. « Jusque là…hé bien, je devrais surement investir dans une paire de boules-quies, n'est-ce pas ? »

**04: A l'intérieur **

« Oh…oui-_oui!_ Juste là-_ah! Sebastian-!_ »

Allongée sur le superbe tapis beige de la chambre d'enfant, la jolie blonde se tortillait, haletait et bougeait en harmonie avec le majordome de son mari, l'embrassant avec une ardeur identique.

« _Rachel…_ » Un souffle doux, teinté par l'amour et la culpabilité et la passion et la haine de soi pendant qu'une petite mélodie flottait dans les airs.

Dans le berceau à coté de la fenêtre rosée, Ciel dormait sous un petit mobile tournant.

**05: A l'extérieur**

« Tu sais, » dit Angelina avec insouciance, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin vers ses lèvres alors qu'elle jetait au majordome un regard sournois. « Parfois je me dis que tu es trop bon pour être humain, Sebastian. »

Le majordome, de toute évidence amusé, s'inclina légèrement en signe de gratitude, mais fit attention à garder un visage impassible.

« Je vous remercie pour votre compliment, Madame le docteur, » souffla-t-il, se redressant pour retourner à son poste à coté du petit belvédère du jardin et de ceux qui s'y étaient rassemblés. Assise à coté de la flamboyante Angelina, il y avait Rachel - semblable à une poupée de porcelaine, dans sa robe d'été couleur crème et bleu pervenche, berçant le bébé de trois mois endormi dans ses bras. Le regard de Sebastian s'adouci à cette vue, et il pensa à l'art religieux et aux portraits de la Renaissance représentant la Madone et l'enfant. « … mais je vous assure, je suis aussi humain que vous l'êtes. »

Et, dans sa distraction, Sebastian ne remarqua pas la douceur qui s'était installée dans les yeux d'Angelina quand elle avait levé le regard vers lui.

« En effet. »

**06: Heures**

« Un… deux…trois…. Allez ! » chanta Rachel, et elle et Sebastian soulevèrent le bébé du chemin parsemé de feuilles, le balançant d'avant en arrière en le tenant par ses petits poignets. Et Cie, toujours heureux de jouer ce jeu pendant des heures et des heures, s'écria et gazouilla avec joie. « 'core! _'core!_ »

**08: Jours**

Avant l'arrivée du jeune maitre, Sebastian n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les jours passaient _vite_ - l'hiver se transformant en printemps, le printemps en été, l'été en automne, et avant qu'il ne l'ai remarqué l'automne se transformait en hiver une fois de plus.

**08: Mois**

« Aww, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Il a eu six mois aujourd'hui. »

« Il est absolument _adorable_. Je parie que vous l'avez amené ici juste pour le montrer aux passants! »

« Oh, non. Ce petit est comme un chiot - il ne vit que pour sa promenade en poussette dans le parc. Le montrer n'est qu'un bonus. »

« Ahah, oh… Regardez, il vient de rire ! Oh, je pourrait te dévorer, petit ange ! Je ne peux me résoudre à en vouloir à ton papa d'être si fier de toi~ »

« Hm ? Oh, non, je ne suis pas- »

« En tout cas, merci d'avoir apaisé mes tendances maternelles. D'ailleurs-oh, je dois y aller ! J'ai un entretien pour un travail comme nourrice. C'était agréable de vous avoir croisé, Mr. Sebastian. »

« De même, Miss Paula. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre entretien. »

**09: Larmes**

Huit ans étaient si longs, longs, _longs_…

« Ciel Phantomhive…? »

Le garçon de dix ans meurtri - renfrogné et silencieux sur sa chaise en plastique marron - leva le regard à l'annonce de son nom, son seul œil bleu ( si semblable à celui de sa mère ) vide, et ses lèvres qui avaient autrefois été souriantes abaissées en une ligne fine.

Sebastian prit une grande inspiration et se demanda vaguement dans quoi il s'était fourré.

**10 : Rouge/Orange/Jaune/Vert/Bleu/Violet/Noir/Blanc**

« Jeune maitre, les crayons marchent mieux sur le papier que sur votre langue. »

**11 : Vide**

« C'est juste… je ne _peux plus lui faire ça_, Rachel. Je ne peux plus le faire, à _aucun _d'eux… »

Il avala avec difficulté, les doigts caressant sa joue baignée de larmes, alors même qu'il essayait de la laisser partir.

**12: Amis**

« Oh, Sebastian. Tellement _sérieux,_ » dit Vincent en éclatant de rire, puis serrant ses lèvres en une grimace qui se voulait sérieuse, imitant son majordome. « Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours agir aussi solennellement, tu sais. Je préférerait être ton ami plutôt que ton patron. »

Même après cinq ans, Sebastian ne savait pas quoi répondre à des déclarations comme celle-ci. Au final, il opta pour un hésitant, « Merci…? »

Ce qui ne fit qu'encourager le rire de Vincent.

**13: Ennemis**

« Monsieur, j'ai appréhendé les cibles, » annonça Sebastian dans le talkie-walkie, donnant un coup de pied aux intrus qu'il venait d'attacher, pour la forme.

**14: Amants**

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Vincent - non, vraiment pas. C'était juste qu'elle aimait tellement _plus_ Sebastian, et Rachel n'avait jamais été très bonne pour cacher ses sentiments.

**15 : Famille**

« N'est-ce pas supposé être une sortie _en famille _à la plage …? » demanda Sebastian avec prudence tout en tendant à son maitre le panier de pic-nic qu'il avait pris soin de préparer. Après les avoir sorties de la voiture, il commença à déplier les chaises et le parasol, et tendit à la femme de son maitre un ballon de plage à gonfler. « Je me demande donc pourquoi j'ai été invité… »

Vincent eut un grand sourire, donnant à son majordome une claque dans le dos, puis détacha Ciel de son siège pour enfants. « C'est _justement_ parce que c'est une sortie en famille que tu as été invité, » expliqua-t-il, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour les placer sur le visage surpris de Sebastian. « Allez, impressionnons le petit maintenant ! Je t'ordonne de m'aider à faire le plus grand château de sable qu'il puisse y avoir sur cette plage. »

Malgré lui, le majordome ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Yes, My Lord, » répondit-il avec un petit rire, réajustant ses toutes nouvelles lunettes de soleil.

**16: Etrangers**

La paire se cogna dans un son de verre brisé, de métal froissé, et de plastique tordu. Des doigts tremblants desserrèrent leur étreinte sur des poignées en caoutchouc; des paniers s'envolèrent dans les airs, tout comme la plupart des produits qu'ils contenaient - s'écrasant sur le sol en linoléum dans des craquements et des bruits de verre brisé.

« Pardonnez moi, » s'excusa Sebastian d'un air renfrogné, s'agenouillant pour ramasser les denrées, parfaitement rangées quelques secondes auparavant, mais qui étaient désormais éparpillées par terre en des boites de conserve cabossées et des produits abimés.

« Oh, n-non ! C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver… » bafouilla la fille qui se tenait devant lui, poussant ses lunettes à verres épais sur son nez, et s'inclinant en se répandant en excuses. Sebastian lui jeta un regard froid; d'après la coupe de sa tenue, il était évident qu'elle était domestique dans une des familles de la région, et apparemment nouvelle à la tâche. « Lai- laissez moi vous aider - ! »

Elle se prit les pieds sur une boite d'œufs, glissa sur les jaunes renversés, et s'écrasa sur une pile de boites de chocolat, autrefois délicatement arrangées.

« … je pense que vous en avez fait assez, merci, » soupira Sebastian, et pria intérieurement pour ne jamais avoir à travailler avec un tel personnel, quelque soit l'endroit ou il soit employé.

**17 : Collègues**

« Puis je me joindre à vous ? » demanda gracieusement le majordome, une tasse de thé et une petite assiette de biscuits faits maison entre les mains.

Levant les yeux, assis prés de la fenêtre, le gentleman âgé sourit et répondit par un chaleureux, « ho, ho, ho. »

**18 : Parents**

« Comment étaient tes parents, Sebastian ? » demanda Rachel avec curiosité, roulant sur le dos et levant son cou fragile. Depuis son point de vue inhabituel, elle regarda le majordome s'habiller pendant qu'elle peignait ses cheveux dorés et bouclés avec ses doigts, confortablement allongée dans son nid de draps.

Sebastian fit une pause après avoir attaché ses boutons de manchette, réfléchissant.

« Je ne suis pas sur, » confessa-t-il au bout d'un moment, tournant légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard d'excuse à sa maitresse. « Ils n'ont jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec moi. »

_Quoi ? _« Mais… c'est horrible, » répondit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, l'air parfaitement indignée. Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur le matelas d'un air découragé; le soyeux rideau de boucles avec lesquelles elle avait joué se répandit sur le bord du lit, libre et brillant. « Le travail peut toujours attendre, mais on ne peut pas empêcher les enfants de grandir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le majordome sourit, eut un petit rire. « Hé bien, je suis heureux que _vous_ ayez réalisé cela, My Lady, » murmura-t-il, se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur la courbe de son ventre arrondit.

**19: Enfants**

« … il n'est pas de toi. »

Avec un mouvement de surprise, Sebastian se tourna vers la porte de la chambre d'enfant - bien que l'une de ses mains reste attachée aux barres du berceau en bois, comme hésitante à lâcher prise. Rachel, en retour, resta dans l'encadrement de la porte : parfaitement composée, parfaitement sereine, parfaitement éblouissante. Comme d'habitude…

La jeune femme blonde, l'air calme, offrit au majordome un sourire peu convaincant, et Sebastian pu voir ( derrière le masque sans faille de son visage ) qu'elle ne savait que faire, maintenant que la vérité était sortie de sa gorge. Devait-elle avoir l'air contrit, ou heureux, ou…?

« Je le sais, » répliqua Sebastian - aussi calme qu'elle -, avant de retourner son attention vers le berceau. « Il a les cheveux couleur cendre du maitre, ainsi que la même structure au niveau des os du visage. N'importe qui pourrait deviner qu'il est un Phantomhive. »

Le dit Phantomhive renifla dans son sommeil, une main potelée serrée en poing à coté de sa joue. Et alors que ces cinq doigts minuscules se repliaient, une jambe tout aussi petite remua. Donna un coup de pied dans le vide. La couverture décorée d'étoiles de Ciel glissa quand il s'agita, exposant ses pieds bien protégés dans leurs chaussettes; Sebastian borda le bébé agité dans la chaleur de sa couverture, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Et Rachel, en voyant cela, serra ses mains prés de son cœur, le sentant se contracter alors que ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen se remplissaient de larmes. « Seba- »

« Je peux tenir à lui, même si il n'est pas mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrompit Sebastian, ses paroles aussi douces que le regard qu'il posa sur sa maitresse. Quand elle ne répondit pas ( apparemment muette sous le coup de la surprise ), il remplaça son regard attentionné par un sourire tout aussi attentionné. « Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il est le fils du maitre, » ajouta ensuite le majordome, d'un ton de pure - même si douloureuse également - honnêteté. « La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'une autre raison de me haïr pour… »

Il laissa sa phrase s'affaiblir, incapable de formuler leur péché. Et Rachel, en retour, hocha la tête avec compréhension, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se glisser derrière lui pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, » souffla-t-elle ensuite, enroulant toujours plus leurs doigts entre eux, « Je pense que tu feras un père merveilleux, un jour. »

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, Sebastian secouait sa tête - avec un petit rire exaspéré ( mais tout aussi affectueux). « Je vous en prie, ne dites pas ça, » réprimanda-t-il, sa peau de marbre brillant d'un blanc surnaturel quand les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant s'échapper la lumière de la lune. Sa lumière argentée passa à travers les rideaux brodés de la fenêtre, leurs traînes rassemblées en des flaques de couleur prune à leurs pieds. « Vous savez que je n'ai aucun désir d'avoir des enfants… sauf si ils sont de vous. »

Rachel ne put rien répondre à cela, et, plutôt que des mots, laissa reposer avec découragement sa tête sur l'épaule du majordome. C'était un plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre - mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'interdire, pas quand les lèvres de Sebastian passaient tendrement sur sa tempe, son oreille, sa joue, sa gorge…

**20 : Naissance**

Son mari était ( comme d'habitude ) à l'étranger pour son travail quand son fils vint au monde, et ne put la visiter à l'hôpital que le jour d'après. Mais Rachel s'en fichait. Ou plutôt, cela lui donnait une excuse pour tenir la main de Sebastian et imaginer une belle histoire pendant qu'elle était frappée par des vagues de douleurs apparemment interminables.

**21: Mort**

Vincent était trop investi dans l'office, et Rachel trop effondrée par le chagrin, donc la tâche de tenir Ciel pendant les funérailles d'Angelina revint à Sebastian. C'était un travail dont le majordome s'acquittait avec sérieux, et - comme toujours - à la perfection… Mais dés que le bébé _commençait_ à faire des caprices ( fut-ce à cause de l' inconfort ou de la fatigue), le majordome ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lamenter sur son jeune âge, qui l'empêchait de pleurer sur la mort de sa tante, elle qui l'aimait tant et qui ne serait plus jamais là pour lui.

**22: Lever du soleil**

« Et que faites vous éveillé, jeune maitre ? »

Le bébé debout dans le berceau cligna des yeux, semblant réfléchir à la question, mais n'offrant pas de réponse. A la place, il souleva ses petits bras rebondis et les agita dans la direction de Sebastian, gargouillant, gazouillant, pépiant et souriant à la vue de sa personne préférée.

**23 : Coucher du soleil **

A la fin de chaque journée, Vincent se laissait du temps pour être avec son fils, que ce fut pour un petit jeu de cache-cache ou pour lui lire un livre d'histoires que Ciel s'empresserait de mâchouiller et de jeter à terre.

**24 : Trop**

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu vas manger tout ça ? » taquina Rachel, et son rire cristallin attira l'attention du garçon fêtant son anniversaire. Ciel leva les yeux de la pâtisserie qu'il venait de réduire en bouillie, riant et frappant ses mains couvertes de crème l'une contre l'autre, tout en se barbouillant toujours plus de glaçage en chocolat.

**25: Pas assez**

« … Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un autre flacon de shampoing, » annonça calmement Sebastian, agenouillé à coté de la baignoire luxueuse, mais aussi trempé que si il s'était plongé dedans. Ciel couina, absolument pas concerné, tout en frappant l'eau couverte de bulles et en coulant l'un de ses petits bateaux. Une famille de canards en plastique furent eux aussi pris dans la vague du mini-tsunami, mais remontèrent à la surface rapidement… probablement attirés par toutes les miettes de gâteaux et de super glue que Sebastian essayait ( sans grand succès), de détacher des cheveux de son jeune maitre.

**26 : Sixième sens**

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à se retourner, mais Sebastian remerciait le ciel de l'avoir fait.

« Jeune maitre ! » s'exclama-t-il, accourant vers le bébé vacillant sur le bord de la première marche de l'escalier. Comme la plupart des enfants, Ciel cru que la panique de Sebastian était un jeu, et babilla avec joie quand il fut soulevé dans ses bras.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez encore prêt à vous attaquer aux marches de l'escalier, » gronda le majordome, tout en sachant que sa réprimande passait par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre. Oh, très bien; Ce n'était pas comme si son reproche était très sévère, de toute façon - et il était dur de rester fâché quand le bébé se blottissait avec tant d'enthousiasme au creux de sa poitrine.

**27: Odorat**

Le craquement régulier du fauteuil à bascule, les reniflements ensommeillés du bébé, la chaleur délicate de son corps, la douce odeur de poudre et de savon qui parfumait la chambre éclairée par les étoiles… Cela aurait suffit à endormir un insomniaque chronique ; le pauvre majordome n'avait aucune chance d'y résister.

**28 : Son**

« Quel est le problème, jeune maitre ? » demanda Sebastian d'un air attendri, son murmure noyé dans les sanglots du bébé. « Est-ce que votre mobile s'est arrêté ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez plus à dormir ? Allons, laissez moi faire… »

**29 : Toucher**

« _Je frappe à la cuisine: "Donnez-moi d'la farine, donnez-moi du beurre et de l'eau, donnez-moi bien tout ce qu'il faut",_» chantait Rachel, levant ses petites mains et laissant le bébé les frapper de ses paumes avec enthousiasme, riant sans s'arrêter. « _Pour faire un gâteau, décoré d'un C, et le mettre au four, pour Ciel et moi !_ »

« Gâteau ! » s'exclama l'enfant de presque deux ans, gazouillant et riant comme jamais quand sa mère se pencha pour chatouiller son ventre rond. « On gâteau ! »

« En effet, » approuva Sebastian, apparaissant comme par magie dans l'entrée du patio. Ciel laissa s'échapper un autre cri excité en voyant le majordome, rampant vers lui aussi vite qu'il pouvait; Rachel sourit, tout aussi heureuse mais le cachant ( un peu ) mieux, ramenant des mèches de cheveux bouclés derrière ses oreilles. Sebastian lui offrit un sourire et s'inclina respectueusement.

« My Lady, c'est l'heure du thé. »

**30 : Gout**

« Je - Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Sebastian tourna rapidement ses yeux sur le coté ; à coté du berceau de Ciel, Rachel commençait à prendre elle aussi une teinte d'un rose soutenu.

« Sebastian ! Je, um… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouves la serviette aussi vite, » bégaya la jolie blonde, essayant de remettre sa chemise aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et de garder son fils dans ses bras en même temps. C'était presque inutile d'essayer - Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour s'en douter -, et le majordome lui proposa de tenir le bébé qui venait d'être nourri, ne serait-ce que pour donner à sa mère une chance de se rhabiller correctement.

« Merci… » dit Rachel d'un ton timide, alors que le majordome prenait le relai, tapotant le dos de Ciel pour l'encourager à faire son rôt. « Je ne me suis toujours pas habituée à ce soutien-gorge spécial et… um… je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin non plus de te dire cela. » Ses traits de poupée de porcelaine rougirent encore plus, preuve de son embarassement.

Sebastian, en retour, eut un rire faible, essayant de regarder n'importe ou sauf vers l'épouse de son maitre. ( Le plafond rose pâle était assez fascinant, quand on s'y intéressait d'assez prés.)

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, My Lady, » la réconforta-t-il. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de roug- »

C'est à ce moment là que le majordome réalisa quelque chose d'à la fois très bien mais aussi de très mauvais. Le coté positif de la situation était que le garçon appuyé sur son épaule venait de faire un bruit très sain ( et très mouillé). Bon travail. Mais malheureusement, dans sa hâte d'aider la jeune femme, Sebastian avait oublié qu'il avait laissé la serviette sur son bras.

_Evidemment._

« Oh, seigneur. » Rachel avait du mal à cacher son sourire naissant; le majordome avait un problème similaire, tout occupé qu'il était à cacher à la fois son air de dégout et l'irritation qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. Tous les deux furent à peu prés victorieux, mais cela couta pas mal d'efforts à Sebastian. Inversement, la jeune femme - alors qu'elle se débattait toujours contre son envie de rire -, se sentait aussi assez coupable quant au sort que venait de subir la couteuse veste d'uniforme de Sebastian, et parvint à se concentrer sur cela. « Oh, non, Sebastian, je suis si désolée… »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, » assura Sebastian, lui rendant l'enfant à moitié endormi. Le majordome lui tendit également la serviette qu'il avait apportée, et Rachel nettoya rapidement le visage de Ciel avant de le remettre dans son lit. Il dormait avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

« Mais je me sens vraiment _horrible_ pour ce qui est arrivé… J'aurais du dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien fait. Et je suis désolée, mais l'expression de ton visage était juste - oh, allez, viens avec moi, je vais essayer de le nettoyer pour toi, » proclama Rachel, et, avec une poussée insistante, traina le majordome dans le couloir, le faisant entrer dans la chambre de son maitre malgré les protestations de Sebastian, comme quoi 'My Lady, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous en faire' et ' Je suis parfaitement capable de le laver moi-même…'

« Non, je veux aider, » dit la blonde d'un ton déterminé, et elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de _têtu_; le majordome soupira, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et alors, comme toujours, il se trouva à la merci des volontés de la dame. Il la laissa le faire tourner sur lui-même pour évaluer la situation; ne s'opposa pas quand elle le traina dans la salle de bain; ne se plaignit pas quand elle failli lui arracher les bras en essayant de lui enlever sa veste; ne protesta pas quand elle trempa accidentellement le devant de sa chemise parfaitement repassée, éclaboussant d'eau toute la pièce quand elle jeta sa veste ( sans cérémonie ) dans le lavabo débordant.

« … j'ai juste empiré la situation, n'est-ce pas ? » se déplora Rachel dix bonnes minutes plus tard, s'agenouillant alors que Sebastian se déplaçait sur le sol, nettoyant l'eau qui s'était répandue par terre avec un torchon qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard.

Le majordome émit un son qui aurait _presque_ été un grognement, mais qui était quand même un peu plus civilisé.

« Hé bien, vous avez une façon de rendre les choses toujours plus divertissantes, My Lady, » répondit-il, essorant le torchon dans la baignoire. « Mais tout va bien, je peux certainement… »

La phrase se perdit dans un bafouillement et un rougissement, les yeux de Sebastian s'agrandissant quand son regard se posa sur la jeune femme se tenant à coté de lui. « … madame, vous n'avez pas fini de boutonner vote chemise. »

« Hein ? Oh! » baissant les yeux avec un halètement affolé et un bond d'horreur, Rachel ferma ses mains devant sa poitrine exposée, et se mit à rire maladroitement, alors que son regard se trouvait inexplicablement attiré par celui de Sebastian. « Oh, seigneur, je … j'étais tellement distraite par le sort de ta veste que je…um… je suis désolée, je - oh, laisse moi la rattacher… »

Mais ses nerfs avaient depuis longtemps lâché. Rouge sous le coup de l'humiliation, du choc, et d'autres émotions qui faisaient battre son cœur à une vitesse folle, Rachel n'était déjà plus capable d'empêcher ses doigts de trembler; ils glissaient et dérapaient sur les perles lisses, rendant impossible la tâche de refermer les boutons. Et pourtant, elle essayait, et essayait, et essayait encore, frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce que - soudainement - ses mains furent immobilisées.

Surprise, Rachel leva les yeux vers le visage de Sebastian, à quelque centimètres du sien, ses grandes mains encerclant avec facilité ses poignets, les gardant dans son étreinte. Le peu d'air qu'elle avait dans sa gorge sembla disparaître d'un coup, laissant ses poumons ( et d'autres parties de son corps ) en feu…

« …allons, » murmura le majordome, sa voix basse presque essoufflée alors que ses yeux pourpres semblaient flamboyer, étincelant dans les ténèbres comme deux rubis jumeaux. Quelques mèches ébènes indisciplinées frôlèrent les joues de Rachel, pendant que ses mots glissaient sur la courbe de sa tempe. « Laissez moi faire. »

De longs et amoureux doigts se levèrent timidement, touchant boutons et sternum et frôlant la courbe de sa poitrine à demi exposée… Et bientôt les mains de Rachel furent une nouvelle fois occupés sur des boutons : libérant les petits ronds de plastique de la chemise trempée du majordome alors qu'ils tombaient en arrière passionnément, bras et jambes entremêlés et bouches gémissantes et lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre…

**31: Vue**

« Ou est le jeune maitre …? »

Le bébé de six mois gazouilla, regardant avec émerveillement les mains gantées flotter autour de sa tête. Mais quand les doigts fin s'écartèrent, son cri enchanté aurait pu faire sourire n'importe qui.

« Il est _là_ ! »

**32 : Formes**

Sebastian regardait, légèrement amusé, Ciel tenter avec obstination de faire rentrer un cube dans un creux triangulaire sur son petit jeu. Quand une femme de chambre essaya de l'aider sans sa tâche, il hurla avec colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte; le majordome roula des yeux avec un petit rire avant de retourner à son travail.

« Aussi entêté que sa mère… quel adolescent amusant il fera. »

**33 : Cercle**

« _Ring around the rosy…_ »

« Madame, je… je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de… »

_« Pocket full of posies… »_

« Mais devez vous vraiment jouer à ce jeu avec le jeune maitre ? »

_« Ashes, ashes… »_

« C'est à propos de la peste, vous savez, et c'est un sujet tellement horrible… »

« _We all fall down!_ »

« Je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'il ait des cauchemars. »

**34 : Etoiles ( Musique de Gregory and the Hawk )**

_« If you be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night… »_

Bercé par la mélodie familière, le nourrisson bailla, se tortilla et se roula en boule autour de la main du chanteur, l'enserrant comme si il tenait un ours en peluche.

**35: Cœur**

« Tu aimes Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Monsieur ? »

Derrière son journal à demi levé, Vincent eut un petit rire, puis sourit, jetant à son majordome un regard chaleureux.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Sebastian, », le rassura-t-il, tournant les pages froissées du quotidien. « Je peux difficilement te blâmer. En fait, si j'étais un homme meilleur, je te laisserais l'emporter avec Ciel, loin, très loin d'ici… »

Son employeur soupira, s'étira et jeta son journal sur le coté, levant sa tasse de thé vide, demandant silencieusement qu'elle soit remplie. Sebastian obéit sans poser de question, bien que son esprit en fut rempli.

**36: Diamant**

« Vous êtes superbe, » complimenta Sebastian avec politesse, s'inclinant devant la dame de la maison. En réponse, la sublime beauté qu'était Rachel Phantomhive sourit, hocha de la tête, et s'arrêta pour donner un baiser à son fils en guise d'au revoir, partant pour le théâtre avec son mari en secouant la main.

**37: Eau**

« Tu sais, petit, » dit le majordome - d'un ton amusé -, en regardant l'enfant éclabousser l'extérieur du lavabo, « J'apprécie l'aide, mais je suis parfaitement capable de me laver tout seul. »

**38: Terre**

« Regarde ! Regarde, Ciel ! On a fait un…un… » Son enthousiasme retomba un peu alors qu'elle cherchait à déterminer ce que, précisément, elle et l'enfant de deux ans venaient de faire : Rachel plissa des yeux et regarda la sculpture boueuse.

« Un tas de terre ! » décida-t-elle, levant ses bras en l'air en une parodie de son fils. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial ? »

**39: Air**

« Il aura surement de l'asthme, » annonça Angelina avec un triste soupir, remettant son stéthoscope dans la poche de sa blouse d'hôpital. Le bébé reposant dans les bras de Sebastian toussa faiblement, puis eut une inspiration rauque; Rachel tordit ses mains inquiètes, des larmes dans les yeux et au bord de la crise de panique.

**40: Petit déjeuner**

« Ouvre grand pour l'avion, Ciel …! » roucoula Rachel, amenant une cuillère ondulante vers la bouche barbouillée du bébé. Mais, comme les autres fois, le petit garçon refusa 'd'ouvrir grand', regardant sa mère et la bouillie qu'elle essayait de lui faire manger d'un air impassible. « Oh, allez, mon ange, » cajola sa mère, préparant la cuillère pour un autre essai. « Essaye juste une fois, s'il te- hm? »

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, quand la main gantée de Sebastian se posa sur son épaule.

« Si je peux me permettre, » dit doucement le majordome, posant sur la table le tablier qu'il portait sur son bras, « le jeune maitre préfère les trains aux avions. Si vous me permettez…? »

Sans un mot, Rachel lui tendit la cuillère, regardant d'un œil inquisiteur Sebastian amener les céréales vers les lèvres de Ciel, bougeant l'ustensile de la même manière ondulante.

« Allez, jeune maitre, » cajola-t-il. « Ouvrez grand pour le choo-choo train… »

Au son du premier « choo », les yeux de Ciel ( et sa bouche ) s'agrandirent avec délice. Il avala son petit déjeuner avec un plaisir manifeste.

« Voila, vous voyez ? » conclu le majordome, redonnant la cuillère vide à son employeuse bouche bée. « C'est en fait très simple. »

« … tu es vraiment incroyable, Sebastian, » le complimenta Rachel, acceptant l'ustensile en plastique et le plongeant à nouveau dans le bol, nourrissant avec joie l'enfant maintenant affamé. « Parfois je me demande comment tu t'y prends… »

« Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi être impressionnée, » répondit Sebastian, de l'amusement présent dans sa voix alors que le bébé enthousiasme se mettait à gazouiller. « Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses pour un domestique de la famille Phantomhive que de savoir s'occuper de son jeune maitre. »

**41: Nourriture**

« Jeune maitre, qu'êtes vous- ? Non, enlevez ça de votre bouche ! Cette nourriture est pour le chien, pas pour vous ! »

**42: Boisson**

« Ce n'était _pas_ une invitation à jouer dans l'eau du chien, mon petit ! »

**43: Hiver**

Habillé d'une combinaison blanche et volumineuse, et orné d'un bonnet décoré d'un pompon blanc, Ciel avait plus l'air d'une boule de neige que d'un enfant humain, alors qu'il regardait sa mère et son majordome lui construire un bonhomme de neige.

**44: Printemps**

« Et tu piques un petit trou dans une tige, tu y passes une autre fleur… »

Ciel regardait, complètement transfiguré, sa mère lacer délicatement une petite fleur jaune avec une autre, pour former une chaine étincelante de fleurs printanières.

« … et voila ! Tu as une couronne ! »

Rachel eut un grand sourire en laissant tomber le cercle floral sur la tête de l'enfant de deux ans, gloussant quand il eut un couinement enthousiaste. Puis il éternua immédiatement, enleva la couronne, et essaya de la manger.

« C'est très impressionnant, my lady, » commenta Sebastian, enlevant les bourgeons jaunes de la bouche du bébé et admirant le travail ( quelque peu grignoté ) de la dame de la maison. « Pourriez vous m'apprendre comment faire une telle couronne ? »

**45: Eté**

« Je vous prie de cesser de vous tortiller, jeune maitre. Vous allez attraper un coup de soleil si vous ne me laissez pas mettre de la crème sur votre nez… »

**46: Automne**

« Allez, Ciel, on saute ! Hop, hop ! Youpi …! » chantait Rachel, soulevant de temps en temps le petit garçon riant dans les airs, parmis les feuilles d'automnes tournoyantes.

**47: En passant**

Parfois, c'était douloureux rien que de se regarder en passant dans les couloirs.

Parfois, Sebastian laissait le dos de sa main frôler, juste frôler, la main de la dame - plus un souffle d'air caressant qu'un vrai toucher, mais voulant dire la même chose.

Et parfois, quand Rachel ne pouvait plus tenir, elle bloquait le corps du majordome avec le sien : accidentellement - volontairement- tombant sur lui juste pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur pressée contre elle.

**48: Pluie**

Le jeune maitre était une force de la nature, et rien - ni le vent, ni la grêle, ni le soleil, ni les averses - ne pouvaient l'arrêter quand il était lancé.

Mais dans des jours comme ceux là, Sebastian se lamentait, et se disait qu'il aurait préféré que ces averses stoppent le garçon de deux ans… Il venait tout juste de finir de nettoyer les saletés de la semaine _dernière, _après sa dernière aventure sous la pluie.

**49: Neige**

« Renverse ta tête en arrière et dit 'ah', Ciel ! Allez, mon ange, essaye ! Tu vois ? Maman a attrapé un flocon de neige sur sa langue. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver, toi aussi ? »

**50: Eclair**

Il y avait des éclairs illuminant les murs ( encore ) et Rachel avait peur ( comme toujours ), et Vincent n'était pas à la maison ( comme d'habitude ), et Sebastian ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir effrayée, ou triste, ou _oh, non_, il ne devrait pas, _ils _ne devraient pas, mais _ah_…

**51: Tonnerre**

« Allons, allons, jeune maitre, ne soyez pas effrayé…Oh, écoutez - vous êtes bien plus bruyant que ce stupide tonnerre. C'est lui qui devrait avoir peur de _vous_, et pas le contraire ! »

**52: Tempête**

Il y avait une tempête le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés - quand Rachel avait ouvert la porte du manoir et l'avait vu là, valise à la main, incliné respectueusement en murmurant une quelconque phrase d'introduction.

Il y avait une tempête le premier jour ou elle avait remarqué - s'était vraiment rendue compte de la façon dont il faisait battre son cœur, et comment ses battements résonnaient si fort dans ses oreilles, que cela couvrait même le plus assourdissant coup de tonnerre.

Il y avait une tempête le premier jour qu'il l'avait embrassée - des lèvres de velours se rencontrant alors que la pluie diluvienne couvrait les bruits de leurs halètements, leurs grognements, et leurs confessions désespérées de deux petits mots.

Il y avait une tempête le jour ou il était parti - même si son fils avait sans aucun doute pleuré plus de larmes qu'aucun nuage ne pourrait jamais espérer produire, sanglotant toujours plus quand le jour se transforma en nuit et la nuit en jour.

Il y avait une tempête le jour ou elle mourut - ou du moins, le jour ou il apprit la mort des Phantomhive, et la seule chose qui empêcha Sebastian de se noyer dans son chagrin fut la pensée que le petit garçon qui avait pleuré pour lui était toujours en vie… là, quelque part, attendant sous la pluie.

**53: Brisée**

« Quelque chose ne va pas maman ? »

« Hm ? » Toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, Rachel réussit néanmoins à arracher son regard des fenêtres embuées, distraite par les nuages noirs qu'elle avait vu s'approcher. Derrière elle, encadré dans la porte de sa vieille chambre d'enfant, Ciel, âgé de six ans, jeta un regard intrigué à sa mère. « Oh, bonjour mon chéri. Excuse moi, j'étais en train de réfléchir… »

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Rachel fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis se força à sourire vers son fils à l'air embrouillé.

**54: Réparé**

« Et…_voila._ » Avec un mouvement élégant, Sebastian souleva le pyjama pour bébé fraîchement recousu, donnant à Ciel l'opportunité d'examiner son travail. « Qu'est-ce que ça donne, jeune maitre ? »

L'enfant d'un an fit une bulle de salive, tout en mâchouillant son petit doigt.

« Je suis heureux que vous appréciez mes efforts. »

**55: Lumière**

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le porter tout le temps comme ça, tu sais, » dit Rachel au majordome, le regardant avec un sourire amusé qu'elle peinait à cacher, alors que le torchon de Sebastian envoyait des poussières dans les airs, et Ciel - roucoulant dans les bras de l'homme plus âgé - essaya d'attraper les particules brillantes qui tournaient et virevoltaient dans la lumière dorée du bureau.

**56: Obscurité**

Ciel eut une inspiration rauque, Rachel se tordit les mains avec inquiétude, et toute la maison sembla bien plus _sombre_ qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques jours plus tôt.

**57: Teinte**

La lumière tachetée du matin passait à travers les arbres estivaux, dessinant des ombres vert forêt et couleur émeraude sur l'herbe. Parfumé d'une odeur de miel et de lavande, le vent libre dansait une valse espiègle dans le jardin en fleur, passant des doigts invisibles à travers des pétales immaculés et des mèches de cheveux flottant dans les airs. En dessous des branches du vieux chêne, Rachel et son bébé dormaient en paix, un sourire aux lèvres pendant que le majordome les surveillait silencieusement.

**58: Qui**

« My lady, est-ce que -? »

Mais Rachel secouait déjà la tête, ses mains tremblantes serrées sur son estomac toujours plat.

**59: Quoi**

Sebastian se figea. Abasourdi. Se retournant mécaniquement, son regard tombant automatiquement vers le sol de la cuisine. A coté de ses pieds, un petit enfant portant un bol renversé sur la tête le regardait fixement, ses yeux remplis d'admiration alors qu'il enserrait le pantalon du majordome.

« … Que venez-vous de dire ? »

Le bébé de onze mois sourit d'un air fier à Sebastian, l'une des attaches de sa salopette en jeans trainant derrière lui. Et il s'écria une nouvelle fois : « Da! »

**60: Ou**

« Et ou pensez vous que _vous _êtes en train d'aller ? Oh non, ne pensez pas que cet air innocent marchera avec moi, jeune maitre. Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à rôder autour des quartiers des domestiques. »

**61: Quand**

Il ne savait pas quand exactement, mais Vincent était sur que - un jour- son travail le rattraperait. Et, au moins, il voulait épargner Sebastian.

**62: Pourquoi**

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi tout ce qu'il aimait appartenait à son maitre. Mais - encore plus souvent - Sebastian se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'avait jamais haï son maitre, malgré tout.

**63: Si**

« Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, » dit Sebastian, fronçant les sourcils et jetant à son maitre un regard incrédule, « Je ne suis qu'un majordome. Dans le cas ou quoi que ce soit vous arriverait, à vous ou à votre épouse, il serait bien plus logique de confier l'enfant aux Middleford, ou à la plus jeune sœur de madame. Bien que je sois…_flatté_ que vous me considériez comme un possible candidat, je ne pense pas que je sois capable d'élever un enfant, si jamais - et je prie pour que non - le besoin naissait un jour. »

Vincent écouta les objections sensées de son domestique sans l'interrompre, son regard aimable parcourant la teinte de cendre qu'avait pris le visage de son employé à demi paniqué.

« … As-tu fini ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, une fois que la tirade de Sebastian sembla s'être tarie. Sebastian, un peu essoufflé, hocha de la tête. « Bien. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu signes ici… »

« Monsieur, avez-vous écouté ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda sèchement le majordome, complètement exaspéré à présent. « Je ne pense vraiment pas - »

« Sebastian, » l'interrompit Vincent d'une voie calme, tournant dans sa main le stylo plume qu'il tenait jusqu'ici dans l'attente que l'autre s'en serve, « depuis combien de temps me connais-tu ? »

« Cinq ans, monsieur. » fut l'immédiate réponse de Sebastian.

« En effet. Et durant tout ce temps, m'as-tu déjà vu, rien _qu'une fois_, me précipiter pour prendre une décision ? » questionna le jeune homme arquant un sourcil fin.

« … »

« Hé bien, Sebastian ? » pressa-t-il, lançant un regard appuyé à son ami.

Le majordome soupira profondément avant d'admettre, « …non, monsieur. »

« Exactement, » Vincent hocha la tête, laissant tomber son stylo - avec un bruit métallique - sur la pile de documents. « Sebastian, j'ai, bien sur, pensé à ma sœur, ainsi qu'à celle de Rachel. Mais Ann, je le crains, est trop consumée par son travail et par son envie d'enfanter pour avoir retenu mon attention. Et pour ce qui est de Frances, hé bien… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge délicatement, et pendant un instant une expression dure et amère prit possession de ses traits. « Bien que j'aime ma sœur, j'ai bien peur qu'elle aime plus ma fortune et ma position au gouvernement que ma famille. Je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant soit affecté par cela, tu comprends ? »

Sebastian supposait que oui. « Mais tout de même, pourquoi _moi_ ? » demanda-t-il, son horreur seulement un peu affaiblie. C'était quand même un grand changement, de passer d'intendant employé à membre de la famille, après tout.

Vincent, pour sa part, sembla un peu surpris de voir que sa décision demandait plus d'explications.

« Parce que je te _connais_, Sebastian, » dit-il simplement, comme si cette réponse allait de soi. « Et je te fais confiance. Tu ne tiens pas seulement à ma famille parce que tu _dois _le faire - tu tiens à nous parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et tu continuera à tenir à nous, même après que tu cesseras d'être à mon service. »

Le majordome ne pouvait protester contre cela. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à adopter l'enfant de son maitre, si tant est que le besoin naisse un jour.

Vincent soupira, s'asseyant derrière son bureau et posant ses mains par-dessus le contrat.

« Je ne vais pas te l'ordonner, Sebastian, » dit-il à son domestique d'un ton gentil, tolérant et patient, alors que celui-ci continuait à tergiverser. « C'est simplement mon vœu. Au final, bien sur, la décision est entièrement tienne… si le choix se pose un jour. »

Silence.

« … si c'est ainsi, monsieur, » réussit à dire Sebastian, sa voix affaiblie après plusieurs minutes sans parler, « puis-je demander d'attendre et de prendre ma décision selon les nécessités ? »

En réponse, Vincent rangea papiers et stylo dans son bureau. Puis il autorisa Sebastian à disposer.

**64: Et**

Et il ne pourrait jamais lui dire - non, non, jamais. Il pouvait à peine supporter la _pensée_ de ce que le garçon de dix ans pourrait dire, si, un jour, il découvrait le secret de son gardien… Mais ( parfois ), Sebastian aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser le passé pour rassurer le garçon - réconforter l'enfant jaloux, le tenir contre lui et lui promettre que, _non, je ne veux pas, ne peux pas aimer Beast plus que toi, _même si il le _voulait_, parce qu'il était impossible de donner son cœur à quelqu'un quand il brûlait d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. _Et mon cœur appartiendra toujours à ta mère, Ciel, et il n'y a personne au monde que je ne pourrais aimer plus que toi._

**65: Lui**

« C'est un petit garçon en pleine santé, my lady, » murmura Sebastian en tendant le petit corps pâle à une Rachel épuisée.

En réponse, la toute nouvelle mère - cheveux mouillés par la sueur et peau pâle moite - se redressa douloureusement, inspectant avec attention le nouveau né malgré son hésitation évidente. Il avait une paire d'oreilles identiques, un petit nez retroussé, des yeux bleus cobalt et des touffes duvetées de … cheveux gris-bleus…

Sebastian ne dit rien quand les yeux de Rachel s'emplirent de larmes. Mais durant toute la nuit, il resta aux cotés de sa dame: une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'elle sanglotait au dessus de son fils.

**66: Elle**

Elle était la plus belle créature que le monde ait jamais porté, autant qu'il sache - un soleil d'été, des nuits éclairées par la lune, le tintement de cloches, son soprano amoureux et affectueux se transformant en de doux ronronnements altos… des gémissements chauds et indécents… des halètements et des grognements éhontés alors qu'elle tournait son visage parfait, arquait son dos fragile, et s'accrochait fiévreusement aux draps emmêlés et aux poutres en bois du lit. En dessous de ses cils épais, elle regardait Sebastian redescendre doucement avec des yeux brillants, brouillés par la luxure… Mais son sourire ne parlait toujours que de l'amour le plus pur, et il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

**67: Vie**

« Sebastian ! Sebastian, pose donc ce thé et viens ici. C'est si excitant ! »

« Monsieur ? »

« Vite, pose ta main sur le ventre de Rachel ! Le bébé donne des coups de pied ! »

« … monsieur, ce genre de comportement serait extrêmement inapproprié- »

« Allez ! Ca ne te déranges pas, Rachel ? »

« Um, non… Non, pas du tout… »

« Alors, tu vois ? Allez, Sebastian ! Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner ~ »

« …. Si le maitre insiste… »

« Merveilleux ! Alors, maintenant, laisse moi te guider. Okay, place ta main là ou était la mienne. Attend un peu… attend…. Là ! Tu l'as senti ? Sebastian ? »

« … »

« Oh, regarde Vincent, Sebastian est en train de _sourire_ ~! »

« Je- pas du tout ! »

« Ahah, je savais que tu avais un sourire caché _quelque part_, mon ami ! »

« _Monsieur-_! »

« Oh, ne le taquine pas Vincent, espèce de vilain. »

« Regardez moi ça - Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je te verrais un jour rougir, Sebastian ! Et ah- regarde ! Ton comportement a du amuser le bébé aussi. »

« … je devrais retourner à mon travail. »

« Oh, reste, allez ! »

« Oui, reste, Sebastian. Le bébé t'aime vraiment, de toute évidence - la petite chose est en train de s'agiter, là dedans, maintenant ! »

« … si le maitre et la dame insistent. »

**68: Travail**

« … vous n'allez jamais me laisser finir mon travail, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Sebastian, lançant au garçon un regard sec ( mais affectionné ). S'accrochant joyeusement à la jambe ferme du majordome, Ciel répondit par un gloussement enthousiaste.

**69: Maison**

« Pourquoi ne reviendrais tu pas faire une visite ? » proposa Tanaka - amadoua -, alors que son visage marqué par le temps se tordait en une expression d'espoir inutile. « Ca fait trois ans… Vous manquez tellement à Madame, et je sais que le maitre ressent la même chose. »

« _On m'a ordonné de partir._ »

L'intendant âgé fit une grimace et soupira, réajustant son emprise arthritique sur le téléphone. « Je sais, mais… Peut être que l'intuition du maitre était la mauvaise ? » essaya-t-il, tentant d'avoir l'air convaincant. « Peut être qu'il te réengagerais, si… »

Mais c'était dur de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre quand vous-même, vous n'arriviez pas à vous en persuader.

« _Comme toujours, c'était agréable d'avoir de vos nouvelles, Mr. Tanaka. _»

« … au revoir, Sebastian. »

Il n'essaya plus d'appeler.

**70: Choix**

« _… a apparemment demandé de laisser son fils à vos soins, Mr. Michaelis, _» décréta la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone, parlant assez fort pour couvrir les bavardages et les pleurs des enfants récemment orphelins. « _Suite à l'insistance de la famille, nous avons placé Ciel temporairement chez les Middleford, mais le testament des Phantomhive demande expressément que la décision finale - à propos d'une adoption permanente - vous soit laissée._ »

Sebastian serra ses lèvres fines, son visage aussi pâle que les doigts qu'il serrait autour du téléphone.

« _… Mr. Michaelis ? Etes vous - ?_ »

« Oui. Oui, je suis toujours là. » Le majordome s'éclairci la voix, massant sa tempe de sa main libre. « Um… Je suis désolé, j'ai juste… »

« _Je comprend, monsieur,_ » dit la directrice de l'orphelinat, bien qu'elle ait l'air un peu pressée. Evidemment, pensa Sebastian ; il y avait d'autres enfants et d'autres familles qui avaient besoin d'elle. C'était injuste, quand on y réfléchissait - il avait eu huit ans pour penser à cela, après tout. Même si il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour à prendre une décision…

« Est-ce que… » Sebastian toussa à nouveau, changeant d'oreille en s'appuyant au mur de la cuisine. « Est-ce que Ciel semble _heureux_ avec les Middleford ? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement, pas très sur de savoir quelle réponse il espérait. D'un coté, il pensait que c'était mieux que le garçon reste avec sa famille biologique. Mais d'un autre coté…

D'un autre coté…

Ce fut au tour de la directrice d'hésiter un peu. « _… entre vous et moi ?_ » murmura-t-elle finalement, baissant la voix en un chuchotement. Sebastian hocha frénétiquement la tête, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « _Sa tante m'a fait peur, pour être franche. Assez polie, mais ses yeux semblaient étrangement froids… Il est bien connu que Ciel a reçu une petite fortune en héritage, et je crains… Je veux dire, son mari ne semblait même pas _vouloir_ -Enfin. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, mais il était assez clair que le séjour de Ciel chez eux ne serait que temporaire, autant qu'ils le désiraient. Sa cousine avait l'air gentille, mais je doute vraiment que cela suffise à faire marcher les choses, vous voyez ? Et je ne pense pas que Ciel se soit vraiment intégré à eux - il juge bien les gens. Un histoire tragique, vraiment - il est passé par une grande période de stress, celui-là… Ce dont il a besoin maintenant est d'un endroit sûr et stable ou il puisse récupérer. Et j'ai un peu peur que son séjour chez les Middleford ne fasse _qu'empirer_ les choses.._ »

« … en effet. »

Les yeux pourpres de Sebastian se portèrent vers le salon, trouvant et se posant sur une photo encadrée. Elle était accrochée sur le mur le plus loin, juste au dessus de la télévision; il était trop loin pour deviner clairement les détails, mais il n'avait plus besoin de la regarder pour voir ce qui était dessus. Lui, Vincent, Rachel, et Ciel, posant à coté d'un superbe château de sable, par une journée de plage ensoleillée…

Le majordome prit une inspiration tremblante.

« Quand est-ce que je peux passer le prendre le plus tôt ? »

.

* * *

_Voila ! =) J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu ! _

_PS : Pour mes lecteurs de la traduction de Phantom High School Host Club, l'auteure vient de publier le nouveau chapitre, il est en cours de traduction ^-^_


	5. Bedtime Rituals

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je suis de retour avec une autre traduction de one-shot =)_

_Mais attention : Shota sous entendu ( mais Shota, genre vraiment, vraiment Shota ! ), donc vous aurez été prévenus !_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de Maiden Of The Moon. _

_**Lien du one-shot original : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/6/Shorts_

_**Warning : **__Je répète, Shota sous entendu…_

_

* * *

_

**Bedtime Rituals : **

.

De temps en temps, Sebastian oubliait qu'il s'occupait d'un enfant.

« Jeune maitre, » disait-il, s'inclinant au milieu du bureau de son nouveau maitre, « il est l'heure de vous préparer pour la nuit. »

Silence. Le scritch-scratch de la plume affairée de Ciel s'arrêtait; et pendant quelques secondes, il semblait que son souffle faisait de même. Et cette première nuit, Sebastian avait été assez stupide pour croire que cela signifiait qu'il se rendait face à l'inévitable - mettant de coté ses tâches quotidiennes pour commencer la routine du coucher. Mais avant même que le démon n'ait eut le temps de relever sa tête qu'il avait inclinée, l'enfant de dix ans était parti.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Sebastian n'avait pu que cligner des yeux sous le coup de la surprise. La seconde fois, il avait soupiré, et s'était traîné dans le manoir pendant une bonne heure, jouant poliment un jeu de cache-cache avec l'enfant dont il avait la charge. La troisième fois, il fronçait les sourcils, vérifiant compulsivement l'heure sur sa montre à gousset, tout en se dirigeant droit vers le placard du garde manger, dans lequel il pressentait que Ciel avait réussi à se cacher.

« _Vraiment_, jeune maitre ! » gronda-t-il, sortant l'enfant du placard par la peau du cou. ( Le petit garçon grommela pathétiquement, tentant vainement de résister à la force de ces doigts gantés de blanc.) « Un noble tel que vous ne devrait jamais se comporter d'une aussi affreuse façon ! C'est très peu raffiné. »

Ciel ne fit que sourire avec dédain, se débattant dans l'emprise d'acier de son majordome, alors que celui-ci le traînait de force vers la baignoire. Pendant un court moment, Sebastian cru que le pire était passé, mais non - il découvrit vite qu'enlever la tenue élaborée du préadolescent était un processus presque aussi difficile que le bain lui-même: plein de tortillements et de gémissements et de torrents d'insultes de la part du comte.

Même les attributs démoniaques de Sebastian ne l'aidaient pas face au petit noble hystérique: évidement, il avait assez de force pour tordre le maigre cou du gamin, mais leur contrat ne le lui permettait pas. De plus, il n'était toujours pas très au point dans le domaine humain- il devait se concentrer tellement fort pour ne pas blesser-accidentellement-(volontairement)-son petit maitre, qu'il ne pouvait pas porter toute son attention sur le maitre _lui-même._ Et le petit monstre glissant ( sans jeux de mots ) était affreusement doué quand il s'agissait de tirer avantage de cela…

« Jeune mai- ! Revenez ici ! »

« _Non!_ » cria Ciel, jaillissant du bain, entraînant un petit raz de marée d'eau parfumée. Sebastian venait à peine de se retourner que le garçon avait déjà fait son chemin en splish-splashant vers la porte; il était maintenant en train de déraper sur le sol marbré des couloirs avec ses petits pieds, avant même que le démon n'ait commencé à se relever. Et tout ceci était tellement ironique - Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, poursuivant le petit enfant qui filait à toute allure dans les couloirs et corridors -, de se dire que l'enfant était plus que volontaire pour sacrifier son âme éternelle à un démon, mais montrez lui de l'eau chaude et des bulles et il demandait grâce. Cela aurait presque blessé la fierté de Sebastian, en tant que créature surnaturelle… comment une simple petite trempette dans une baignoire pouvait-elle être plus terrifiante que le diable lui-même ?

Mais la réponse n'était pas pour ce soir.

« Jeune maitre, courir à toute allure est un comportement des plus désagréables, » dit le majordome d'un ton sec, soulevant son pupille-à-nouveau-capturé par la cheville. Tête en bas et dégoulinant d'eau, le petit garçon grogna.

« Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'apercevoir, » grommela Ciel en retour, mais au moins il avait cessé toute résistance. Il était assez intelligent pour se douter que Sebastian n'aurait aucune hésitation à le lâcher sur la tête ; il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter une migraine à ses problèmes nocturnes.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. « Quel soulagement de savoir que le jeune maitre a tout de même une petite once de honte. Très bien. Je m'occuperais d'engager plus de domestiques dés demain matin. Voyons si nous pouvons nous débarrasser de cette vilaine habitude… »

Un autre grognement. Avec son pied libre, l'enfant essaya de donner un coup à la mâchoire de Sebastian; le démon garda son sourire tout en évitant l'attaque.

Mais malheureusement, ce sourire ne devait pas rester en place pour très longtemps; dés que sa chemise de nuit fut boutonnée, le petit comte avait décampé une nouvelle fois, laissant le démon frapper sa tête frustrée contre le premier mur disponible. Après avoir réussi à transporter l'enfant ( persifflant et se débattant pendant tout le trajet ) de retour dans sa chambre - verrouillant rapidement la porte de l'extérieur, pour que Ciel ne puisse plus rien faire, sauf enrager comme un lion en cage derrière le mur - _Sebastian_ était maintenant celui qui se sentait prêt à aller se coucher.

« Tout ceci est grotesque, » murmura le majordome pour lui-même, passant une main dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur, tout en se trainant vers la cuisine. « Il doit y avoir un moyen plus simple pour forcer ce petit monstre à - »

C'est alors que son regard couleur rubis se posa sur le service à thé Wedgewood, et son esprit malicieux lui donna une idée.

Ce qui amena la paire au quatrième jour de servitude de Sebastian. L'horloge sonna neuf heures, et - juste comme les autres nuits - le démon s'inclina dans le bureau de son maitre.

Et comme les autres nuits, Ciel s'assit, prêt, sur le bord de son fauteuil…mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua le plateau qui était posé sur le bras de son domestique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le garçon avec soupçon, tout en se rasseyant dans le fond de son fauteuil. « Ne pense pas que tu peux me piéger avec des gestes de bonne volonté. Je ne veux toujours pas aller au lit. »

Sebastian sourit avec insouciance, réarrangeant les papiers sur le bureau de son pupille.

« Jeune maitre, quelque chose m'est venu à l'esprit l'autre soir, » expliqua-t-il, déposant une tasse de thé à la menthe sur une partie dégagée du bureau en chêne. « Bien que tous les petits enfants n'apprécient pas le moment du coucher, la plupart renoncent à toute résistance armée à l'âge de cinq ou six ans. _Sauf si -_ » et là, il plaça la boisson fumante entre les petites mains de Ciel, « - ils ont une bonne raison de continuer. »

« … qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, exactement ? » grommela le garçon, l'air toujours aussi arrogant alors même qu'il prenait une gorgée de la boisson. L'odeur douce et réconfortante de la menthe était presque intoxicante…

« Je vous demande pardon, jeune maitre, » s'excusa solennellement Sebastian, s'inclinant à la taille. « J'avais oublié l'affreux traumatisme par lequel vous êtes passé très récemment. La nuit doit vous apporter d'horribles cauchemars, pour que vous résistiez à vous coucher si activement. »

Ciel décida de ne pas répondre verbalement, choisissant à la place de prendre une plus grosse gorgée de thé. Mais, tout en avalant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le breuvage était étrangement puissant. Les boissons comme celle-ci étaient supposées réchauffer les gens, mais à ce point … ? Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir, joues roses et estomac serré, alors qu'il essayait avec un effort renouvelé de se concentrer sur les mots de son majordome obséquieux.

« Et donc j'ai pensé, jeune maitre.., » disait Sebastian, une petite pointe d'amusement colorant son chuchotement. Un doigt levé, ongle noir, caressa la courbe du sourire du démon - et oh, comme c'était étrange - sans que Ciel ne le remarque, les gants blancs de Sebastian s'étaient volatilisés. Tout comme le plateau d'argent, semblait-il. « ..Comment pourrai-je vous aider à vous relaxer ? Après tout, ou irait le monde si le servant des Phantomhive ne pouvait aider son maitre à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves ? »

Un petit rire doucereux, un sourire satisfait. La réalisation frappa Ciel avec autant de force qu'un coup physique; Ciel déglutit. Difficilement. Et ainsi, il avala la dernière gorgée de thé à la menthe.

Ses cils épais et vacillants se fermèrent à demi sous l'effet de la compréhension brumeuse qui l'envahissait - la tasse de thé s'échappa de ses doigts tremblants avec un doux tintement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… _étrange_…

« As-tu… mis un somnifère dans mon thé ? » demanda le garçon, d'une voix qui paraissait enrouée à ses oreilles brûlantes. Pourquoi son bas-ventre semblait-il _frétiller_ ? Il remua sur son siège, essayant d'être plus à l'aise, mais c'était plutôt dur ( attends, pourquoi est-ce que son… ? Oh, seigneur…) quand ses entrailles semblaient être aussi chaudes que les mains caressantes de Sebastian…

Ciel cligna des yeux avec difficulté, langue trop lourde pour prononcer un ordre, pendant que son démon commençait tranquillement à déboutonner sa veste.

« Ooh, ceci est bien plus _amusant_ qu'un somnifère, My Lord. Ceci s'appelle un aphrodisiaque, » roucoula Sebastian, ses lèvres souriantes traçant un chemin sur le cou soyeux de son maitre gémissant. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand nous en aurons fini, vous serez bien trop fatigué pour avoir des cauchemars… »

Et cela se révéla être vrai. Ainsi, cette quatrième nuit marqua le départ d'un nouveau rituel de coucher - un rituel qui semblait totalement plaire aux deux participants: Ciel ne craignait plus douze heures de torture hallucinée, et Sebastian n'avait plus à endurer des heures de torture _légitime_ pour mettre l'enfant au lit. Et bien que la course-poursuite continua, elle restait au moins confinée dans le bureau du maitre.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

.

* * *

_J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu ! _

_Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel, si je ne poste rien d'autre d'ici là ^-^_


End file.
